Um Sonho a Dois
by Familia Sorcellerie
Summary: E o que é um casamento, senão um sonho a dois, esperando para acontecer? [JL. Song Fic conjunta escrita por Assuero Racsama e Lisa Black]


Assuero (Subindo ao palco, começa a tremer de leve ao ver a multidão que ocupa as cadeiras): Hum... Bem, estamos aqui, direto do para apresentar, estrelando James Potter e Lily Evans, a fic **_Um Sonho a Dois!_** (Uma intensa salva de palmas preenche o local). Meu nome é Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie, e tenho a honra de chamar ao palco a minha querida irmã, Lisa Black!

Lisa/ sem saber ao certo como agir / Hum, é para eu entrar mesmo agora/ sussurra baixinho para alguém atrás de si, ao que é empurrada 'gentilmente' por ele. Ela sobe no palco aos trancos e barrancos e sorri timidamente para todos, completamente vermelha / Olá meu povo e minha pova!

Assuero: (Depois que os aplausos cessam): Bem... Por muito, mas muito pouco, eu não acabo tendo que subir sozinho nesse palco, maninha.

Lisa: Fazer o quê, é a vida... Eu tinha que constatar primeiro se viriam aplausos e rosas ou azarações e pedradas. E agora que a barra está limpa... / sorriso inocente /

Assuero: Não é somente nesse sentido, Lisa... Você me deixou na mão por um bom tempo! (Uma exclamação de espanto sai da platéia) Cheguei a pensar que você tinha desistido da fic...

Lisa: Er... / cora furiosamente / Tem toda razão. Tudo bem que eu demorei "um pouquinho" para continuar minha parte, mas, bem, antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo/ corre para trás das cortinas novamente / "Mim" ter tido problemas com a vida e comigo mesma. / rsrsrsrsrs/

Assuero: A minha sorte foi que a minha crise de inspiração ocorreu no momento exato em que a fic ficava acumulando poeira no seu computador... Nesse meio-tempo, ainda tive tempo de iniciar as minhas novas aventuras... E olhe que, já foram cinco novas fics! 'Tá, uma nem é tão nova assim... Mas acho que você entendeu aonde quero chegar... (Risos)

Lisa/ dá língua para Assuero / Eu também tive outras fics. 'Tá, não com tanta freqüência assim, mas... Você sabe, eu faço mil e uma versões de algo antes de me ver realmente satisfeita com alguma coisa... U.U.

Assuero: Bom... Cada um com seus problemas, não é mesmo? Aliás, por falar em problemas... James e Lily devem estar se perguntando até agora como é que eles foram arranjar dois escritores tão sádicos quanto nós dois, maninha... (Dá um sorriso maquiavélico)

Lisa/ sorri de forma idêntica / Bem, acho que eles devem estar um tanto acostumados, tadinhos... / começa a rir / Eu nunca neguei que gosto de fazê-los sofrer um pouquinho.

Assuero: E eu me pergunto quem foi que mais sofreu nessa fic: se o James e seus "probleminhas da natureza" (A platéia começa a gargalhar) ou se a Lily e sua desastrada insegurança (Mais gargalhadas saem da platéia)... Será que eles conseguem repor o vaso, mana? Ou ele é raro?

Lisa: Creio que não. Mas não quero estar lá quando a Sra. Potter descobrir como está o adorado vaso dela... Huahahahahahahahaha. Você esqueceu do "manequim James". Deve ter sido um martírio para ele, mas pelo menos serviu para alguma coisa...

Assuero: Bem, Lisa... Já que você falou do nosso "veadinho manequim" (Novas gargalhadas vindas da platéia), vamos encerrar a nossa introdução com essa pergunta: você sabe se o James chegou a contar para a Lily o que _realmente_ aconteceu naquela manhã?

Lisa: Acho que sim. Um dia, quem sabe... Mas acho que esse não seria o melhor caso a ser contado numa lua-de-mel. Lily ia passar a maior parte do tempo rindo dele do que o beijando... Jay ficaria muito, muito carente... Huahahahahahaha.

Assuero: Bem... Então, comecemos a fic, Lisa Black!

Lisa: O.k., Sr. Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie!! Então, senhoras e senhores, fiquem agora com "Um Sonho a Dois"!

* * *

**_Um Sonho a Dois  
_**_Por Lisa Black e Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie_

_"E o que é um casamento, senão um sonho a dois, esperando para acontecer?"_

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

30 de Outubro de 1978. Subindo a imponente escadaria da centenária Mansão Potter, Sirius Black desejou ter colocado umas luvas antes de sair de seu apartamento no Beco Diagonal, que dividia com Remus Lupin; afinal, embora ainda faltassem dois meses para o inverno, uma brisa gelada pairava sobre o local. Tão gelada que Sirius suspeitava que tivesse algo a ver com os recentes ataques de dementadores. Balançando a cabeça, o moreno terminou de subir as escadas e tocou a campainha, que produziu um barulho semelhante a um urro de hipogrifo. Sirius soltou uma risadinha baixa, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a voz de seu melhor amigo:

-Quem é que está aí? – perguntou James Potter, a voz ligeiramente desconfiada.

-Sou eu, Prongs. Sirius "Padfoot" Black.

-Qual foi a nossa maior realização?

-A nossa transformação em animagos. – respondeu Sirius, esfregando as mãos na tentativa de espantar o frio. Ele ouviu a voz do amigo murmurando um feitiço, um barulho semelhante a um clique logo em seguida, e a porta se abriu, revelando um homem de cabelos negros despenteados, olhos castanho-esverdeados atrás de óculos fundo de garrafa, e uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

Definitivamente, isso não combinava com James, na opinião de Sirius. A não ser que eles estivessem na véspera do casamento do herdeiro dos Potter.

-Padfoot! – exclamou James, desmanchando a expressão de ansiedade e substituindo-a por uma de alívio. – Que bom ver você por aqui!

-Prongs... O que aconteceu para você ficar tão ansioso? – perguntou o maroto, entrando na Mansão Potter, embora já soubesse a resposta.

-E você ainda pergunta? – retrucou James, incrédulo. Sirius reprimiu um riso debochado, enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona que estava em frente a uma lareira. – Pads, amanhã é o meu casamento! E eu estava sentado aí!

-Arranje outro lugar pra se sentar, ora essa. – devolveu o maroto, que colocou as mãos o mais perto possível do fogo que crepitava. – Pensei que seus pais estivessem acordados.

-Eles foram dormir mais cedo.

-Coisa que você deveria estar fazendo também, Prongs.

-Bem que eu queria estar dormindo, Pads; mas eu 'tô tão ansioso que não consigo dormir!

-Já pensou em contar hipogrifos? – perguntou Sirius, se controlando para não rir, enquanto James, que conjurava outra poltrona, lançava um olhar mortal. – Falando sério, James, é lógico que você não conseguiria dormir! Também... É amanhã que você vai se casar com a ruivinha...

-Nem me fale, Sirius... Parece que eu 'tô sonhando...

-Hey, cara, até onde eu saiba, o Moony é o Remus, e não você!

James riu gostosamente ao ouvir isso. Sirius, sacando a varinha do bolso do casaco e conjurando umas luvas, perguntou:

-Hey, Prongs, aqui não tem chocolate quente não? Que seria bom pra espantar o frio...

Balançando a cabeça e exibindo um sorriso maroto, James perguntou, em tom de brincadeira:

-O que eu fiz pra merecer um amigo interesseiro desses, meu Merlin? – Sirius não conseguiu segurar as risadas. – Tudo bem... Yankev! – Ao fundo, Sirius ouviu passos apressados, que eram do jovem elfo doméstico dos Potter, Yankev, que, após fazer uma rápida reverência, perguntou:

-O que deseja, meu senhor?

-Por favor, traga duas xícaras de chocolate quente.

-Pois não, meu senhor. – E, fazendo outra rápida reverência, o elfo saiu apressadamente, na direção da cozinha. Quando Yankev saiu de vista, Sirius comentou:

-Ainda bem que ele trabalha aqui... Se fosse com a minha "querida" mamãe, ela empalharia a cabeça dele logo, logo. – completou o moreno, com um tom de raiva na voz; detestava ter que lembrar-se da sua família. Ou melhor, ex-família, desde que fugira de lá e passara as férias do sexto para o sétimo ano na Mansão Potter. Naquele dia, Sirius tivera o nome queimado da tapeçaria dos Black, se juntando à sua prima Andrômeda (Que se casara com um bruxo nascido trouxa, Ted Tonks, e tivera uma filha) e a tantos outros.

-Pads, não adianta ficar se lembrando. Você nunca gostou deles e eles nunca gostaram de você. Ia acabar nisso. – disse James, tentando consolar o amigo.

-Foi melhor assim. – cortou Sirius, indicando que queria mudar de assunto. James entendeu e reiniciou a conversa:

-E amanhã é o casamento... Eu só me lembro da cara espantada da Lily quando eu presenteei-a com as alianças...

-Também... Pra quem passou sete anos colocando Hogwarts de pernas pro ar... – comentou Sirius, com um sorriso divertido. James também sorriu e, com um ar saudoso, disse:

-Ah, Pads... Parece que foi ontem, sabe?

-Do que você 'tá falando, Prongs?

-Ora essa, Sirius Black, não vai me dizer que você se esqueceu de como tudo isso começou? – perguntou James, atiçando a lenha, que já ardia como carvão em brasa, com um bastão de metal.

-Ah, é claro! – disse o moreno, conjurando um banquinho e estendendo as pernas em cima dele. James, olhando para a cena, perguntou, tentando segurar o riso:

-Padfoot, você não acha que 'tá MUITO folgado na minha casa, não?

-Ah, Prongs, o que é isso? Afinal, o que é meu é seu; e o que é seu... – comentou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nem pense em completar essa frase, Sirius Black, ou eu fico sem padrinho! – disse James, em um sussurro ameaçador, antes que Sirius terminasse de falar. O moreno riu gostosamente e iria responder não fosse a súbita aparição de Yankev, que trazia uma bandeja de prata com duas xícaras, tamanho G, recheadas com chocolate quente fumegante. Fazendo uma reverência, o elfo disse:

-Me perdoe a demora, meu senhor, mas só consegui preparar o chocolate agora mesmo.

-Tudo bem, Yankev. – disse James, pegando sua xícara; Sirius também pegou a sua. – Está dispensado por hoje; tenha uma boa noite.

-Igualmente, meu senhor. – E, após mais uma reverência, saiu apressadamente. Sirius, enquanto assoprava seu chocolate, perguntou para o amigo:

-Onde é que ele dorme?

-Papai construiu uns quartos específicos para os elfos da Mansão Potter. – respondeu o maroto, tomando um gole do seu chocolate. – Mas, voltando ao assunto...

-Sim, como tudo começou: começamos por que parte? – perguntou Sirius, tentando, por tudo, não rir do olhar aéreo que James exibia naquele momento. Estalando os dedos da mão esquerda (A direita segurava a xícara), ele disse. – Acorda, James!

-O quê? – perguntou o rapaz, que parecia ter saído de um transe. Balançando a cabeça, Sirius comentou, com um tom desconsolado:

-Não adianta: cara apaixonado é tudo igual. Mas sim, vamos direto à parte em que você começou a conquistar a Lily?

-E o que você quer saber, meu caro Padfoot? – perguntou James, tomando outro gole do chocolate.

-Simples, meu caro Prongs: como foi que você convenceu a ruiva a sair com você para Hogsmeade? Afinal de contas, naquele dia frio de Novembro, vocês ainda brigavam feito cão e gato...

-Nem tanto, Pads... Eu e a Lily já estávamos mais... Amigos, se é que você me entende. – retrucou o moreno, franzindo a testa. Sirius, balançando a cabeça, devolveu:

-Mas, como você é um maroto, e bons marotos não desistem jamais diante de um desafio, você continuava, de vez em quando, com aqueles pedidos pra ela sair com você até Hogsmeade... E, quando isso acontecia, era um senhor problema.

James não respondeu; em vez disso, ficou olhando para a lareira, os olhos castanhos refletindo o fogo que ardia. Sirius lhe permitiu trinta segundos de reminiscências antes de voltar ao assunto:

-Agora, Prongs, conte como foi que aconteceu. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, ligeiramente desconfiado:

-Você tem certeza de que quer saber como foi tudo isso, Pads?

-Claro que sim, criatura! – retrucou o moreno, começando a se irritar. James se levantou e colocou a xícara, já na metade do chocolate, em cima de uma mesa. Voltando para a sua poltrona, ele respirou fundo e começou:

-Bem, Padfoot, tudo começou assim...

_Flashback – Hogwarts, 12 de Novembro de 1977._

_Acordei com a sensação de que a vida é injusta. Olhando para o cortinado, concluí que, no meu caso, ela é realmente injusta._

_Afinal, pare e pense: eu, James "Prongs" Potter, tenho praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts aos meus pés. Mas fui me apaixonar logo pela garota que não quer nada comigo: Lily Evans. Meu Merlin, pra quê é que eu fui me apaixonar por uma ruiva tão teimosa quanto ela? Eu já perdi as contas de quantos foras eu levei!_

_Pelo menos, de uns meses pra cá, ela anda um pouco mais... Amiga comigo, se é que dá pra dizer. Pelo menos, ela parou de gritar comigo por qualquer coisa. Exceto, é lógico, quando eu convido a ruivinha pra sair comigo... O que já me rendeu muitos problemas: da última vez, ela colocou uma horda de caranguejos de fogo atrás de mim na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... Coitado do Prof. Kettleburn. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que, tirando isso, nós dois passamos a conversar normalmente, e não aos gritos._

_Agora... Ia ser muito difícil convencer a ruiva a sair comigo pra Hogsmeade... Afinal, basta eu tocar no assunto pra ela virar um bicho... Um dragão, pra ser mais exato. E o complicado é que eu sou louco por ela, mesmo com ela ficando vermelha de raiva._

_Hum, eu já disse que adoro quando ela fica vermelha? _

**_Ela sabe, o jeito de agradar_**

_Estava nesses devaneios quando ouvi umas batidas na porta, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz da Lily preenchia os meus ouvidos:_

_-Potter, você já acordou? – Soltei um resmungo incompreensível, enquanto tirava o lençol de cima de mim. Ouvi novas batidas, e Lily voltou a falar. – Potter, acorda! Não é só por que a Profª. McGonagall é sua madrinha que ela não vai tirar pontos!_

_Soltei uma risadinha e abri o cortinado, indo abrir a porta logo em seguida, vendo a garota dos meus sonhos com uma expressão entediada, já vestindo o uniforme da escola. Tranqüilo, falei na maior simplicidade:_

_-Bom-dia, Lily!_

_-Bom-dia pra você também, Potter. – respondeu ela, seca. Olhando-me de cima a baixo, ela comentou, a voz ligeiramente irritada:_

_-Potter, acho que seu relógio biológico está falhando. Falta menos de uma hora para a primeira aula! _

**_Um sorriso brincando no olhar _**

_-Lily, caso você não tenha percebido, o seu relógio está parado, sabia? – respondei, olhando atentamente para o relógio de pulso dela; o ponteiro dos segundos estava parado. Incrédula, ela começou a falar, enquanto virava o olhar para o relógio:_

_-Mas é claro que ele NÃO está... – quando ela olhou para os ponteiros, parou de falar, imediatamente, e ficou bastante vermelha._

_Ah, eu adoro quando ela fica vermelha desse jeito..._

_-Bem... É verdade. – concluiu ela, num fiapo de voz. Após sufocar um acesso de riso, eu falei:_

_-Se você quiser saber, minha cara Lily Evans, ainda faltam vinte minutos para as sete da manhã; ou seja, ainda temos muito tempo._

_-Certo... – respondeu a ruiva, ainda muito sem-graça. Sorrindo levemente, eu perguntei:_

_-Então, Lily, não vai para o Salão Principal?_

_-Daqui a pouco. Preciso falar com você, Potter. E é sobre um assunto sério._

_Sinceramente, acho que não pode existir um ser tão apaixonado como eu no castelo de Hogwarts. Pois eu fechei a porta imediatamente e corri para me trocar. Meio atabalhoado, atirei o pijama em cima da cama e procurei um uniforme no guarda-roupa, completamente afobado. Depois de colocar a camisa e a gravata, ouvi novas batidas na porta._

_-Potter, pelo amor de Merlin, não demora muito! É importante! – retrucou Lily, com um tom diferente na voz, que não reconheci. Tentando tranqüilizá-la, respondi:_

_-Espere só um pouco, Lily! – dessa vez, não ouvi novas batidas. Quando terminei de me trocar, abri a porta e desci as escadas correndo; quando terminei de descer, a minha adorada ruivinha estava sentada em uma poltrona vermelha, examinando um rolo de pergaminho. Ao levantar o olhar para a minha direção, ela sorriu, divertida; talvez fosse por que eu estava ofegando. Se levantando, ela comentou:_

_-Potter, eu falei que era importante! Não que o mundo estava acabando! _

**_Me fascina com seu jeito de ser _**

_-Eu... Sei... – respondei, tomando fôlego. – Mas... É que... Você falou... Que era... Importante. – concluí, parando para respirar. Depois, com a respiração normalizada, me sentei em outra poltrona. Sorrindo, perguntei:_

_-E então, Lily Evans, o que é que você tem de tão importante pra falar com a minha pessoa? – Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu; mas um sorriso divertido, o que fez murchar o meu sorriso. Em seguida, ela estendeu o pergaminho para mim. Pisquei os olhos e perguntei, confuso:_

_-O que isso significa, Lily?_

_-Leia, Potter. – respondeu ela. Para, logo em seguida, completar. – Caso precise, coloco um feitiço de crescimento nos seus óculos._

_Amarrei a cara e comecei a ler o pergaminho, enquanto ela ria. E, à medida que lia, ficava mais carrancudo ainda: era apenas um aviso de Dumbledore, pedindo para que enviássemos o relatório da Monitoria até o dia 20 de Novembro. Levantando o olhar, perguntei, em um tom irritado, para uma Lily sorridente:_

_-Então era pra isso que você me chamou, Evans? Pra ler o aviso do diretor sobre o relatório dos monitores-chefes?_

_-Não. – retrucou ela, se levantando da poltrona. – Não era só isso, James Potter; ainda tenho um outro assunto para falar com o senhor._

_-E o que é, Lily Evans?_

_-Muito simples, meu caro: eu aceito._

_Pisquei os olhos e franzi a testa, confuso: o que ela estava querendo falar?_

_-Do que você está falando, Lily?_

_-Ai, meu Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi isso? Muito bem, Potter, vou ser mais detalhista: eu aceito sair com você na próxima ida a Hogsmeade._

_Não respondi nada. Não podia, pois estava paralisado de choque. A partir daí, tenho vagas lembranças da Lily me chamando, me dando tapas no rosto e passando a mão na frente dos meus olhos. O que sei é que despertei do meu transe quando ela jogou um balde de água, devidamente conjurado, em cima de mim._

_-O QUÊ? – gritei, levantando da poltrona de um salto. – Lily, você não 'tá brincando comigo, 'tá?_

_-Claro que não, Potter! – retrucou ela, fingindo estar ofendida. – Ou vai me dizer que você se esqueceu do bilhete?_

_-Que bilhete?_

_-Ai, meu Merlin! O bilhete que enviei depois da aula dos caranguejos de fogo! – respondeu ela, me fazendo lembrar instantaneamente: depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, em que aqueles bichos saíram atrás de mim, fui para a Ala Hospitalar cuidar de algumas queimaduras. No final da tarde, eu recebi, via Sirius (Que não soubera explicar como aquilo aparecera no dormitório), um bilhete que dizia que ela iria pensar na proposta. Só que, como eu não acreditava que ela fosse aceitar, acabei esquecendo o bilhete. Sorrindo um sorriso de pura felicidade, falei, enquanto andava na direção de Lily:_

_-Parece até um sonho... – A ruivinha, notando que eu me aproximava mais e mais, caminhou para a porta e disse:_

_-Pois aguarde mais um pouco; quem sabe você não transforma em realidade? – E, dizendo isso, saiu do dormitório dos monitores-chefes, me deixando lá, sozinho, saboreando a minha alegria. Agora, ela não me escaparia! _

**_Ela é tudo, enfim  
_****_Que eu preciso ter_**

* * *

A loira empurrou a porta mais um pouco com o pé e, com um leve arfar, ajeitou a farta bandeja de lanches que trazia nas mãos antes de adentrar o quarto e fechar a porta com um leve jogar do seu quadril. Um baque surdo sucedeu ao fato e ela esboçou uma leve careta constrangida enquanto a atenção da ruiva que ainda desenhava na janela fora desviada para si.

-Desculpe-me. – ela murmurou num tom baixo, fazendo Lily arquear uma sobrancelha e sorrir, de leve. – Espero que não tenha acordado seus pais.

-Tudo bem, Lice. – a ruiva falou num tom doce. – A única que se incomodaria com o fato seria a Petúnia, mas já faz um tempo que ela não mora mais aqui. – ela empalideceu de leve e Alice adivinhou perfeitamente o que ela diria a seguir. – Desde que ela se... _Casou._ – a voz da amiga não passou de um murmúrio rouco agora. Alice riu em resposta.

-Calma, Lily, casar não é o fim do mundo. – gracejou de leve, ao que a feição da outra se tornara ligeiramente carrancuda. Alice apenas se limitou a depositar a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha da ruiva antes de voltar-se para ela e prosseguir. – Veja o meu exemplo, eu e o Frank estamos muito bem desde que nos casamos. – a feição de Lily pareceu mais desanimada e descrente ainda.

-Mas, Lice, vocês só têm um mês de casados! – ela falou numa voz meio rouca, escorregando os pés do parapeito onde se encontrava sentada desde então. – Que tipo de experiência você pode ter; hein?

-_Um mês?_ – ela rebateu num tom meio incerto, meio óbvio, ao passo que sentia a face corar ligeiramente. – Tudo bem que o Frank gosta de beber água direto da garrafa, ele larga a toalha em cima da cama e deixa a tampa do sanitário aberta, entre outras coisas mais, e eu estou tentando fazê-lo mudar um pouco seus hábitos, o que já ocasionou pequenas brigas; mas nós sabemos que um casamento é isso, não é? – observou num tom sério. – A convivência a dois pesa muito nessas horas e requer muita paciência, mas dá para ir levando.

-Isso não foi muito animador. – Lily falou num ar abatido. – E se o James for um bagunceiro incurável? – ela careteou, de leve. – Aliás, ele _é _um bagunceiro incurável e eu _absolutamente _oposta a ele nesse sentido. – a ruiva respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Céus, isso não vai dar certo, Alice; nós vamos brigar todos os dias e... – ela foi interrompida por um riso da loirinha.

-Relaxa, Lils. – ela pôs uma das mãos em seu ombro e sorriu. – É normal ter essa insegurança, a princípio, mas vai dar tudo certo sim. Vocês dois se amam.

-Mas uma coisa é amar cada um em sua casa, ou indo um para a casa do outro de vez em quando... – ela pigarreou, envergonhada. – e outra completamente diferente é acordar todos os dias, juntos. E se o nosso amor for sufocado e desgastado pelos defeitos um do outro e a rotina? E se... – a ruiva respirou fundo.

Alice riu e meneou a cabeça.

_-E se..._ – ela entoou num ar divertido. – São apenas possibilidades, Lily. As possibilidades nem sempre podem vir a se tornar realidade.

-Não vai dar certo. – a ruiva repetiu com convicção. – Algo me diz que não vai dar certo. Eu e o James somos muito jovens ainda... – ela balançou a cabeça, inconformada. – Nós tomamos uma decisão precipitada. Eu... Eu não deveria ter aceitado. – ela mirou a amiga firmemente, como quem espera que ela concorde com o fato. – Onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar uma loucura dessas, Lice?

-Você devia ser um pouco menos racional, Lily. – a loirinha avaliou num meio sorriso, puxando a amiga com as mãos, a fim de fazê-la se levantar.

A ruiva obedecera a tão contragosto que Alice teve a ligeira impressão de que a consistência do corpo da amiga poderia ser comparada a de uma geléia. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir, mas se limitou a abraçar a ruiva pelo ombro e guia-la lentamente até a cama.

Lily não objetou quando Alice fê-la sentar-se na cama, mas seu rosto contorceu numa expressão de náusea quando a amiga pôs a bandeja de lanche a sua frente.

-Ah, não, Alice; eu não quero comer nada, eu já te disse isso. – ela resmungou, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços como uma criança teimosa. Alice girou os olhos nas órbitas, divertida, enquanto se sentava ao lado da ruiva.

-Você não comeu o dia inteiro, Lils. – avaliou num tom sisudo. – O que você quer? Desmaiar antes do casamento e fazer o James pensar que você o abandonou no altar?

A ruiva ficou ainda mais lívida e Alice notou que ela tremera um pouco antes de responder.

-_Claro que não! – _talvez fosse pretensão de Lily gritar, porém sua voz não passara de um ruído agudo. – Mas é que... – ela lançou um olhar feio para a comida e lamuriou de leve. – Eu sinto que se eu comer qualquer coisa, vou colocar tudo para fora no minuto seguinte. É como se um bicho muito estranho estivesse habitando meu estômago e ele não está muito satisfeito por estar em um lugar tão estreito.

Alice gargalhou em resposta.

-Podemos chamar isso de ansiedade pré-casamento. – ela respirou fundo e serviu um pouco de suco de laranja. – Mas creio que isso não te impeça de beber alguma coisa. – ela estendeu o copo para a ruiva com um tênue sorriso.

-Você é bem insistente não? – ela tomou o copo das mãos da amiga meio a contragosto e suspirou profundamente. – Certo; você venceu.

Alice sorriu, vitoriosa, e enquanto bebia calmamente o seu suco, Lily notou o quanto aquela cena lhe parecera familiar...

_"Flashback – Hogsmeade, 06 de Dezembro de 1977._

_-Você está falando sério?_

_A voz dele soou com um quê implícito de divertimento e eu apenas observei James, meio de relance, estreitando os olhos para demonstrar o meu profundo desagrado, tanto pelo fato de ele estar querendo rir a minha custa e estar conseguindo ocultar isso muito bem, tanto pelo fato de não estar acreditando no que eu acabei de lhe dizer._

_-Está duvidando da minha palavra, Potter? – inquiri com certa raiva e sarcasmo, mas, como eu previra, o fato só fez com que ele sorrisse ainda mais e passasse a mão pelos seus rebeldes cabelos. Involuntariamente um sorriso insistiu em aparecer em meus lábios enquanto eu reparava o quanto ele parecia uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura com aquela feição, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos castanho-esverdeados demonstravam certa seriedade em meio todo aquele brilho de divertimento._

_-Claro que não, Evans, você acha que eu duvidaria? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, adquirindo uma feição inocente que não me convenceu muito. – E não é de muita surpresa a pessoa mais na linha que eu conheço nunca ter provado nem um gole de whisky de fogo. – ele tornou a sorrir e eu respirei fundo, prevendo que coisa boa não estava por vir. – Mas daí a ela chegar a confessar para um dos maiores desordeiros que já pisou em Hogwarts que sempre tivera vontade de provar, mas sempre reprimia esse imenso desejo foi algo que me surpreendeu. – ele riu, de leve, e eu revirei os olhos, apesar de ter arriscado um sorriso. – Hum, esse fato é sugestivo. – ele completou num tom vago, desviando o olhar para a estrada que percorríamos calmamente; logo depois, eu notei que sua mão procurava a minha de uma forma meio receosa. Senti vontade de rir, mas por fim ajudei-o a concluir o que pretendia fazer. Pude notar que ele me olhou meio de esguelha e apertou minha mão firmemente._

_-O que é sugestivo, Potter? – eu questionei num leve tom desconfiado._

_-O que você acabou de me dizer. – James falou, ainda no mesmo tom. Arregalei os olhos ligeiramente. Será que ele... – Vem comigo. – ele **ia.**_

_James apressou o passo, praticamente me arrastando pela 'paisagem glacê' das ruas de Hogsmeade. Eu gostava de passar um tempo admirando o povoado coberto de neve, mas naquele momento estava muito mais ocupada em tentar impedir aquele louco do que quer que ele tenha em mente._

_-Potter, eu não creio que é muito **sugestivo **para mim ser embebedada no primeiro encontro, ainda mais por você. – resmunguei de leve, ainda sendo inevitavelmente arrastada por ele, ao que ele apenas voltou o rosto para mim e sorriu de tal forma que me fez ter a ligeira impressão de que havia me esquecido de como se era respirar. Meu rosto ferveu e eu presumi que deveria estar da cor dos meus cabelos._

_-Devo confessar que esse fato é **muito sugestivo** para mim, Lily, mas eu não pretendo fazer isso. – ele falou depois de um tempo em que se limitara a apenas me observar. Certo, aposto que ele se divertira com o meu constrangimento, mas eu não fiquei irritada com isso. Não muito. Tudo bem que eu estava sendo a 'atração' da vez, mas eu sentia uma vontade imensa de rir do divertimento dele. – Mas também devo dizer que não quero perder essa oportunidade._

_-Potter, você pirou? – retorqui; incrédula. – Eu não vou beber whisky de fogo!_

_-Você é maior de idade, Evans, então, não estamos infringindo regra alguma. _

_-Mas nem em sonhos a Madame Rosmerta venderia uma garrafa para você. – murmurei, tentando parecer sensata, apesar de duvidar seriamente que aquele maroto não tinha lá suas artimanhas para conseguir o que queria. Ele sempre conseguia. Eu sou um exemplo vivo disso._

_James ainda era muito inconseqüente, o fato era bem notável, mas esse ano, em que convivemos como monitores-chefes, fez com que eu percebesse o outro lado dele, o lado mais maduro. Eu soube que havia um homem oculto naquela infantilidade toda; e também percebi o quanto ele poderia ser... Encantador, ou melhor dizendo, apaixonante. Diante disso, até a mais absurda inconseqüência se torna algo supérfluo e engraçado para você. Certo, estou sendo patética; e ele ainda é um idiota que me faz sentir vontade de rir incontrolavelmente ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto segura e protegida ao lado dele. A sensação de nossas mãos entrelaçadas é reconfortante e..._

**_Ele passa, e o tempo faz parar_**

_-Lily?_

_Fui despertada dos meus pensamentos pela voz rouca dele. Pisquei, meio atordoada e pulei de susto ao notar o quão próximo ele estava de mim. O fato o fez rir descontroladamente e eu fechei a cara, enquanto corava furiosamente._

_-James, você quer me matar de susto?_

_-Você estava em que mundo, Lily?_

_-Eu... – eu pigarreei, me freando para não murmurar um "Mundo Potter". – Creio que não seja muito importante._

_-Hum, certo. – ele sorriu de forma doce e eu notei que ele parecia nervoso com alguma coisa. – Você me espera aqui?_

_-Esperar? – murmurei, desconfiada. – Mas..._

_-Você não quer infringir nenhuma regra escolar; quer? – James rebateu, desconfiado, e eu reparei que ele retirava algo do bolso. Uma capa, sendo mais precisa._

_-James... – eu pus as mãos na cintura, repreensiva. – O que você está aprontando? – ele riu, de leve._

_-Você vai ver. – ele se cobriu com a capa e eu exclamei, meio surpresa, ao notar que era uma capa de invisibilidade. Eu já ia perguntar onde ele arranjara isso, mas fui impedida ao notar que ele aparecera novamente, dessa vez muito próximo a mim. Próximo até demais. – Eu volto, prometo. – falou num sussurro rouco. _

_Eu assenti, sabendo que se tentasse falar alguma coisa não sairia nada, ao que James sorriu, meio constrangido, antes de capturar meus lábios de leve para depois se afastar e, com um último sorriso, se cobrir inteiramente com a capa._

_Eu apenas sorri, levando uma das mãos até os meus lábios de modo meio distraído. Confesso que, a princípio, não esperava pela reação dele e, se cheguei a esperar em algum recôndito do meu ser, posso dizer com todas as letras que não esperava um toque tão... **Puro.** Fora algo inocente, quase bobo, como o de duas crianças que começam a conhecer o que seria amar alguém e não sabem bem como expressar isso. Creio que esse quesito não se encaixava na personalidade de James Potter e alguns segundos depois eu notei que estava completamente certa em pensar dessa forma._

_-Eu ainda estou aqui, sabia? – eu ouvi um sussurro meio rouco próximo ao meu ouvido e reprimi um grito de susto, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar o arrepio que percorreu todo o meu corpo ao sentir que ele estava atrás de mim. – Se eu disser que eu gostei do que fiz e do que vi; você me mataria? – ele prosseguiu, rindo. A voz dele vinha de direções alternadas, o que me fez ter a impressão de que ele me circundava, como um predador que espreita a sua presa._

_-A depender do que você viu e do que você fez, você pode sim se considerar um homem morto, Potter. – gracejei, cruzando os braços. – E quer fazer o favor de aparecer? Sabe, é meio chato ficar falando com alguém invisível. – bufei de raiva. – E onde você arranjou essa capa?_

_-Com meu pai. – ele respondeu com certa simplicidade. – E eu ainda tenho algo a fazer, Lils._

_-Você ainda não está com essa história estúpida de me fazer beber whisky de fogo, não é, Potter? – murmurei, meio descrente, mas não obtive resposta. Revirei os olhos e prestei realmente atenção ao local em que agora me encontrava. Não precisei de muito tempo para reconhecer os contornos da Casa dos Gritos._

**_Quando fala é música no ar_**

_Não soube por quanto tempo eu fiquei esperando por ele – até porque meu relógio **ainda **estava parado – e nem o que realmente me levou a entrar na Casa dos Gritos para esperá-lo. Talvez tivesse sido por que algo me dizia que era intenção dele me levar até lá e eu, de certa forma, não discordava dele. Os olhares que os outros alunos lançavam para nós e os constantes comentários que chegavam até meus ouvidos eram realmente incômodos, para não dizer irritante, então, nada mais justo do que se ter um pouco de privacidade._

_Corei furiosamente com meu próprio pensamento e depois comecei a rir, enquanto observava o recinto com mais atenção. Para uma casa "abandonada" e palco de transformações de um lobisomem todos os meses, até que ela estava bem limpa e arrumada. Sorri de leve ao confirmar que minhas suspeitas estavam corretas._

_Eu estava tão distraída, ainda a observar a casa, que mal notei quando James – ainda invisível – afastara a mesma madeira meio solta que eu usei para entrar na casa. Eu só fiquei ciente do fato quando senti as mãos dele me enlaçarem pela cintura por trás e me elevar alguns centímetros do chão com um animado "Cheguei, ruivinha! Sentiu minha falta?", fazendo com que eu gritasse assustada em resposta._

_A capa que ele usava estava exorbitantemente fria e úmida, o que me fez crer que deveria ter começado a nevar. Protestei mais ainda enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas dele soarem próximas ao meu ouvido, mas, aparentemente, isso surtira o efeito esperado, pois ele **finalmente **tinha me posto no chão._

_Deixando transparecer em meu rosto o que eu sabia ser o pior dos meus olhares, eu me virei para James, ao que ele apenas esboçou um sorriso homérico e passou a mão pelos cabelos._

_-Que foi? – ele questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha._

_-Agora posso saber onde você foi, Potter? – o sorriso dele pareceu se alargar. Lancei um olhar **muito **desconfiado para ele._

_-Hum, é que eu marquei outro encontro hoje... – ele falou num tom debochado, mas esse fato me fez corar de raiva furiosamente. – Relaxa, Lily, eu estava brincando. Eu só fui buscar nosso almoço. – ele mostrou algumas sacolas que trazia em uma das mãos e eu, inevitavelmente, revirei os olhos ao notar a bendita garrafa de whisky de fogo saindo de uma delas._

_-Potter, como você conseguiu essa garrafa?_

_Ele sorriu de forma meio arteira, retirando o grosso casaco calmamente e jogando numa poltrona velha e quebrada antes de se virar para mim. Eu ainda o encarava como quem espera resposta, apesar de o achar um louco por tirar o casaco num frio daqueles._

_-Conseguindo. – ele deu de ombros, como quem não se importa. As compras que ele fizera agora jaziam em cima de uma mesa meio bamba e ele começou a remexê-las, sem pressa. _

_O.k., ele, de certa forma, estava me ignorando. Bufei de raiva e retrai a distância que nos separava a passadas largas e o puxei por um dos braços, sentindo um leve choque ao sentir a pele dele extremamente quente._

_-Você roubou? – falei num sussurro rouco. James gargalhou em resposta._

_-Quase isso._

_Eu abri a boca, pasma, mas rapidamente me recompus e já ia me preparando para falar algo, mas James fora mais rápido._

_-Eu tenho meus princípios, ruiva. Sou um saqueador honesto. Eu pago pelo que roubo._

_-Ah, é? – arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada. – Como? E eu não acredito que as lojas de Hogsmeade não tenham feitiços anti-furto._

_-Então, se você sabe, por que está me perguntando isso? – ele riu, de leve, e eu corei furiosamente em resposta. _

_James me olhou da mesma maneira que fizera há alguns instantes e eu me senti com a respiração ligeiramente rasa ao prever o que viria a seguir. Mas o que viria a seguir não veio, pois ele voltara a atenção para as sacolas em cima da mesa. Reprimi um bufo da raiva._

_-O que você tanto faz aí? – questionei numa voz meio rouca. Aquele silêncio que se estabelecera entre nós estava começando a me incomodar e me fazia pensar que poderíamos estar fazendo **outra **coisa para ficarmos assim, tão calados._

_-Você gosta de empadão de carne, não é? – foi a resposta que eu obtive. Franzi o cenho, confusa. Ele riu e me encarou firmemente. – Empadão de carne, Lily. – eu ainda fiquei sem entender. – Você está com fome?_

_-Ainda não, por quê? – ele tornou a sorrir em resposta e eu me perguntei mentalmente como é que ele conseguia sorrir tanto sem sentir dor nos maxilares._

_-Ótimo._

_James segurou minha mão e me puxou para perto do que parecia ser uma antiga lareira, onde havia um confortável tapete vermelho – e limpo – estendido no chão. No instante seguinte estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro com a bendita garrafa e um copo entre nós._

_-Nem morta, Potter. – eu cruzei os braços numa reação de teimosia ao que ele pretendia que eu fizesse, ao que ele gargalhou, abrindo a garrafa e pondo o que me pareceu ser uma quantidade muito inferior a um dedo. Ainda rindo, ele me estendeu o copo._

_-Você está doida para fazer isso, Lily. Não pense nisso como uma bebida, mas algo que lhe aquece do frio._

_Agora entendi o real motivo de ele ter tirado o casaco, contudo, esbocei um ar carrancudo para o copo que ele ainda me estendia. Apesar de não negar que já estava a sentir um pouco de frio._

_-Você quer me embebedar, isso sim. – eu resmunguei em resposta._

_Ele riu._

_-Lily, essa quantidade não dá nem para dar tontura. – ele riu. – E aposto que você está com medo._

_-Medo? Medo de quê? – falei num tom arrastado._

_-De não se mostrar tão certinha assim para mim, oras. – ele falou como se fosse algo óbvio. _

_Revirei os olhos em resposta. Ele ainda me encarava firmemente e eu senti o meu rosto esquentar. Alguns instantes depois ele sorriu e tornou a desalinhar ainda mais aqueles cabelos com uma das mãos._

_-Eu proponho um trato. – falou num ar estranhamente sério. Eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha e cocei de leve o nariz, parecendo desinteressada._

_-Trato?_

_-É... – ele parou um pouco para soltar um fraco riso. – Um trato, Evans._

_-Que tipo de trato? – questionei; meio cética. Não acredito que um trato que venha de James Potter seja algo a meu favor._

**_Me conquista, querendo não querer_**

_O maroto apenas alargou o sorriso – eu me perguntei mentalmente como ele consegue sorrir tanto – e, engatinhando, se aproximou de mim de forma a ficar do meu lado. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu achei a cena um tanto quanto engraçada e comecei a rir. Talvez essa felicidade esdrúxula do Potter seja transmitida por osmose, ou melhor, seja contagiosa._

_Ele se sentou meio displicente perto de mim e, num leve gesto, puxou o copo de whisky de fogo de forma a ele ficar de frente para mim. Eu apenas observei-o por alguns instantes antes de voltar o olhar para ele._

_-Se você beber, pode me pedir qualquer coisa. – ele murmurou, ainda a segurar o copo. Eu achei a proposta interessante, mas sabia que havia algo que poderia me deixar desfavorável por trás disso._

_-E se eu não beber? – eu indaguei de forma desafiadora. James pareceu **muito **satisfeito com a minha pergunta, mas eu não fiquei nada, nada satisfeita com a feição predatória dele._

_-Aí, ruivinha, eu posso te pedir qualquer coisa. – corei furiosamente e engoli em seco._

_-Hey! Isso não é justo! – cruzei os braços, inconformada._

_-Por que não é justo, Lils?_

_-Porque, de qualquer das formas, eu saio perdendo, James!_

_-Eu não vejo dessa forma. – ele falou seriamente. – Por exemplo, você pode pedir para quebrar minha vassoura de quadribol na minha frente que eu não posso protestar; ou melhor, você pode **me **pedir para que eu faça isso que eu nada posso fazer._

_-Você não faria... – meneei a cabeça, a fim de ressaltar o que eu havia acabado de falar._

_-Está duvidando da minha palavra, Evans? – eu careteei em resposta ao que ele riu. – Eu sou um homem de palavra._

_-Homem? – retruquei, rindo. – Você fez o teste de aparatação quando, James? Esse ano, se eu não me engano... Você não é um homem, você ainda é um rapaz._

_James apenas revirou os olhos antes de me encarar com um ar de "mas eu aprendi a aparatar primeiro que você, portanto, tenho certa vantagem" ao que eu apenas gargalhei gostosamente._

_-Não há muita diferença entre mim e você, Lily, afinal, temos a mesma idade. – ele esboçou um ar emburrado, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Tudo bem que você é a mais velha por causa de **alguns meses de diferença**, mas..._

_-Mais velha e com muito mais responsabilidade. – levantei o queixo, esboçando um ar pomposo. James riu._

_-Uma mulher? – arriscou, divertido. Eu apenas assenti, gargalhando. – Oras, agora vejo a real egocêntrica dessa história._

_-Você está me chamando de egocêntrica, Potter?_

_-Bem, é você que está dizendo... – ele levantou os ombros e sorriu. – Os comentários que eu faço sobre mim têm cem por cento de credibilidade, então, o meu realismo não pode ser visto como algo egocêntrico._

_Eu ri de leve num ar meio inconformada._

_-Além de tudo sou taxada de mentirosa?_

_-Longe de mim dizer isso, ruiva, apenas acredito que sou mais homem do que você é mulher._

_-É mesmo? Será que eu posso saber o porquê?_

_-Mulheres tomam whisky de fogo. – ele gargalhou gostosamente ao notar meu ar envergonhado e indignado. – E também não contornam a história para se sair bem no final; o prazo termina hoje, Lils, se você não beber, eu venço. – ele sorriu meio maroto. – E eu posso pedir o que eu quiser..._

_-Eu não concordei participar de aposta nenhuma, Potter. _

_-Não? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – Achei que você fosse mais corajosa, Lils._

_-Isso não vai funcionar comigo, Potter. – resmunguei de leve. Ele tornou a dar de ombros e se deitou calmamente sobre o tapete. – O que você está fazendo?_

_-Esperando você se decidir. – ele falou, fechando os olhos com certa preguiça._

_-Decidir o quê?_

_-Se vai beber ou não, oras. – ele abriu um dos olhos para me encarar e riu quando eu bufei, irritada._

_-Eu já disse que não vou participar de droga de trato nenhum. – ele apenas me encarou, sorrindo de modo divertidamente irritante. Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços, antes de ficar fitando o teto, a fim de não me encontrar com o olhar quase sacana dele._

_O silêncio reinou entre nós e, por mais que ele estivesse longe do meu campo de visão, eu podia sentir o olhar dele sobre mim, como se esperasse por algo. _

_-Ah, você é insuportável! – falei num bufo de raiva e, num ímpeto, eu agarrei o copo e entornei-o de vez._

_A bebida, é claro, desceu rasgando a minha garganta e eu, involuntariamente, tive um acesso de tosses por conta disso. James apenas riu da minha "adorável" situação, enquanto me encarava com um ar insuportavelmente vitorioso._

_-Você está bem? – ele questionou depois de um tempo, erguendo o tronco para me encarar melhor. Eu apenas assenti quando finalmente consegui parar de tossir. – E aí?_

_-E aí o quê? – perguntei num tom rouco. _

_-O que achou? – ele riu ao ver minha nítida careta._

_-Como vocês conseguem beber isso e gostar?_

_-Esse é o seu pedido? – ele rebateu com outra pergunta. Franzi o cenho, meio sem entender o que ele quis dizer com isso._

_-Que pedido?_

_-Do trato, Lils. – ele falou num revirar de olhos. – Você vai desperdiçar essa chance com algo tão tolo?_

_-Ah... O trato. – sim, definitivamente eu havia me esquecido. Eu sorri meio de lado e reparei que James parecia ligeiramente ansioso pelo que eu iria dizer a seguir, mas, pelo brilho no olhar dele, eu reparei que ele já tinha uma idéia do que seria._

_-Então...?_

_-Prove-me que você é um homem de verdade, James Potter. – falei seriamente, apesar de ter sentido meu rosto esquentar. James esboçou um largo sorriso devido ao meu pedido e com um longo suspiro, estreitou de leve os olhos e passou a mão de leve pelos meus cabelos._

_-Isso eu posso te provar da melhor forma possível. – e, dizendo isso, beijou-me de forma segura e terna, tornando-se um pouco menos recatada com o passar do tempo._

_Percebi, enfim, que não era somente a personalidade presente e peculiar dele que era cativante e foi naquele exato momento que eu reconheci a minha derrota._

_Eu, Lily Evans, declaro que, incontestavelmente, estou apaixonada por James Potter."_

**_Ele é tudo, enfim  
_****__****_Que eu preciso ter_**

* * *

-Quer dizer que foi assim? – perguntou Sirius, incrédulo; a sua xícara de chocolate quente já estava no fim.

-Com certeza que foi, Pads. – respondeu James, tomando outro gole do seu chocolate quente. O fogo continuava a crepitar com força, embora com menos intensidade do que antes. – Na Casa dos Gritos, com direito a whisky de fogo e aposta...

-Eu me lembro de quando vocês voltaram... – comentou o moreno, tomando o último gole de chocolate e depositando a xícara na mesa. – Se não me engano, a rede de fofocas da escola acabou dando sobrecarga; se a Skeeter e a Jorkins ainda estivessem lá, elas teriam um treco com esse presentão.

-Com certeza... – respondeu o Maroto, sorrindo levemente. – Mas quem quase morreu de choque foi você, que eu me lembro disso... – completou James, fazendo Sirius corar de vergonha e responder:

-Isso foi golpe baixo, seu veado.

-É cervo, Pads, CERVO! – retrucou James, alteando a voz e meneando a cabeça, irritado. – E não adianta tentar esquecer, que quando eu tiver filhos, vou contar como o padrinho deles rolou escada abaixo por causa da surpresa... E o Moony e o Wormtail se acabando de tanto rir... – foi dizendo, com uma expressão que misturava divertimento e saudade.

-Pára, James, pára com isso... – começou Sirius, se levantando da poltrona.

-...E a Lily boquiaberta com a cena... A madrinha entrou logo em seguida e correu para te pegar antes que você batesse com a cabeça no chão...

-PÁRA! – explodiu Sirius, de pé, muito vermelho. James parou de falar e desatou a rir da cara furiosa do amigo, cuja cor se confundia com a luz emitida pelo fogo.

-Qual é, Pads? O que é que tem de mais relembrar os momentos que passamos em Hogwarts? – perguntou James, controlando o riso, embora seus olhos castanho-esverdeados conservassem um olhar de puro divertimento.

-Tem que você 'tá relembrando um vexame _meu_! – respondeu Sirius na mesma hora, voltando para a sua poltrona.

-E você acha que foi o único a passar vexame na escola, Pads? Esqueceu do que eu e a Lily já passamos? – perguntou James, tomando outro gole de seu chocolate quente. Em seguida, ele sorriu maquiavelicamente, enquanto comentava: – Se bem que você pagou um baita mico quando a Lene te pegou com uma lufa-lufana a dois meses do baile de formatura e te atirou para o lago com um feitiço... Hogwarts inteira caiu na gargalhada quando você foi para o Saguão de Entrada com as roupas ensopadas e coladas ao corpo, pingando água... – completou, rindo em seguida. Sirius lançou um olhar mortal para o amigo e atirou a xícara vazia na direção de James, que a agarrou antes que atingisse seu rosto. Ainda com o rosto vermelho, Sirius perguntou, em um tom de voz **muito** perigoso:

-Pode parar com isso, James Potter, pelo amor de Merlin? Que eu não quero ter que deixar a Lily viúva antes do casamento...

-Cruzes, Sirius. Quero só ver quando **você** decidir se casar com a Marlene...

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, com um tom de voz mais divertido:

-E você acha que eu sou cachorro de coleira, Prongs? Ao contrário, eu sou é um vira-lata digno do nome...

-Deixa a Lene escutar isso, Pads, que ela te mata...

-Ela só vai me matar se souber que eu falei isso. – retrucou o moreno, tranqüilo. Em seguida, apontou o dedo para James e disse, em tom de aviso. – E, como só **você** sabe disso, Prongs, eu espero que você nunca diga nada...

-Não se preocupe, Pads: se depender de mim, ela vai saber... – Sirius ergueu a outra sobrancelha, enquanto exibia uma expressão estupefata. – ...que você é o namorado perfeito pra ela! – completou James, caindo na risada; Sirius também começou a rir, logo em seguida.

-Bem, mas de qualquer forma, eu não nasci para casar, e a Lene sabe muito bem disso. – disse o moreno assim que conseguiu parar de rir. Em seguida, ele assumiu uma expressão mais sombria e explicou. – Talvez seja o exemplo que eu recebi de minhas primas...

-Talvez. – respondeu James, mudando de assunto quase que imediatamente; sabia que o amigo ficava mal-humorado ao lembrar-se de sua família. – E, quando eu tiver meu primeiro filho, Pads, pode ter certeza de que você será o padrinho dele!

-Aliás, James, eu fico aqui pensando... Você e a Lily se casando amanhã... Logo, vêm os filhos... Espero que ele seja uma cópia perfeita do pai. – disse Sirius, apoiando o queixo na mão direita e dando um largo sorriso.

-Quem sabe, Pads... – disse James, o olhar perdendo-se ao longe. – Quem sabe não vem aí uma segunda geração de Marotos... Só fico imaginando a cara dos meus padrinhos quando virem que o meu filho, ou filhos, é igual ao pai.

-Acho que a McGonagall e o Dumbledore, por mais que não queiram admitir, Prongs, adoravam os tempos em que estudávamos por lá; pelo menos, o castelo era mais vivo. – retrucou o moreno, ajeitando-se na poltrona fofa.

-Os outros professores, pelo que pude ver, também sentem saudades daquela época. – concordou James, terminando de tomar o seu chocolate quente e depositando a xícara na mesa, ao lado da xícara do amigo. De repente, o fogo da lareira aumentou de intensidade e ficou verde; logo em seguida, a cabeça de Remus Lupin apareceu no meio do fogo. Com um sorriso dignamente maroto, o lobisomem falou:

-Até que enfim eu encontrei vocês dois... Ou melhor, **você**, Sirius "Padfoot" Black.

-O que aconteceu, Moony?

-Acontece que a Lene 'tá doida atrás de você. E do jeito que você é, Pads, ela tem certeza que você andou arranjando outra namorada e está com ela nesse exato momento; tive um senhor trabalho pra convencê-la que você estava na casa de algum dos Marotos.

-Seu cartaz anda em baixa, Pads... – comentou James, tentando segurar o riso. – A Lene ainda não confia totalmente em você.

-Cala a boca, Prongs! – respondeu Sirius, tentando controlar o nível da voz. Virando-se para Remus, ele perguntou:

-Há quanto tempo você 'tá me procurando?

-Já tem uns dez minutos... Fui à lareira da casa do Wormtail, que garantiu que você não estava lá, e fui à Seção de Aurores: Moody avisou que você já tinha saído havia muito tempo e que hoje, pelo menos, não estava tendo nada que requisitasse um plantão. E pra encontrar a lareira da Mansão Potter foi um sufoco...

-Como assim? – perguntou James, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Remus balançou a cabeça e apenas respondeu, em tom sombrio:

-Nem queira saber, meu amigo, nem queira saber... Sim, o que eu digo pra Lene, Pads? Que ela 'tá na sala, esperando que você apareça.

-Bem, Moony, diga pra ela que... – começou Sirius, parando logo em seguida. Assumindo uma expressão de choque, ele perguntou. – _Ela está no apartamento?_

-Sim. – respondeu o rapaz. – Eu 'tô gastando todo o estoque de chocolate da casa pra acalmar a mulher... Mas não vai dar pra muito tempo, Pads... É melhor você vir correndo para o Caldeirão Furado, enquanto eu volto para o apartamento. – E, virando-se para James, perguntou. – Você tem Pó de Flu aí, Prongs?

-Tenho sim, Moony. – respondeu o Maroto, enquanto Sirius se levantava, de um salto, da poltrona. James correu para o console da lareira e pegou um pote vermelho.

-Ótimo; bem, rapazes, vou andando. Ainda tenho que acalmar a Lene...

-Beleza, Moony. – respondeu Sirius. A cabeça de Remus desapareceu nas chamas, que voltaram a ficar vermelho-amarelas. Em seguida, James pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu e atirou no fogo, que voltou a ficar verde. Correndo para dentro da lareira, Sirius disse:

-Bem, Prongs, a gente se vê amanhã, no casamento. - E, mirando para a sua frente, ordenou. – Caldeirão Furado! – E desapareceu, enquanto as chamas morriam na lareira; o apartamento de Sirius e Remus era próximo ao Caldeirão Furado. James balançou a cabeça e sorriu: Sirius nunca mudaria, por mais que envelhecesse. Se bem que ele não podia dizer isso, afinal ele também continuava com aquele espírito Maroto.

Com um aceno da varinha, ele apagou todas as luzes da sala e, acionando um _Lumus_, subiu as escadas até alcançar o seu quarto.

_Seu_ quarto. James suspirou, saudoso: aquela seria a última vez que ele dormiria ali, naquele quarto onde ele aprontara tanto durante a sua infância e sua adolescência. Se bem que, a partir da noite seguinte, todas as noites seriam compartilhadas com a ruivinha que ele tanto amava.

Sentindo um pouco de frio, ele foi fechar as janelas. Mas, ao mirar o céu e ver as estrelas que o enfeitavam, ele lembrou-se de um dia inesquecível. Para ambos...

_"Para muitos, o dia 10 de Abril de 1978 era para ser um dia comum na vida de Hogwarts, com as suas aulas, treinos de Quadribol, confusões entre alunos, etc. e tal. Mas para mim, James Potter, era um dia que não começara nada bem. E tudo por causa de uma ruivinha que andava mais paranóica a cada dia que passava, por causa dos N.I.E.M.s._

_E pensar que eu só queria que respirasse um pouco de ar puro, que ela saísse da biblioteca apenas uma vez. Isso não mata ninguém! Mas não: mal bastou eu convidá-la para andar às margens do lago e atirar uns pedaços de pão para a Lula Gigante que ela vem com aquela ladainha: "James Potter, você não tem um pingo de responsabilidade!" É lógico que eu não gostei do que ouvi, e acabamos discutindo feio._

_Isso foi às dez e meia da manhã: de resto, passamos o resto do dia sem trocar uma palavra, nem mesmo quando fomos nos encontrar para a ronda pelos corredores do castelo, o que ocorre umas três vezes por semana, no mínimo. Durante o resto do sábado, Sirius, Remus e Peter me perguntaram o que foi que aconteceu para que eu e a Lily estivéssemos nesse gelo. Quando finalmente expliquei o que era, apenas Remus foi corajoso o suficiente para dizer que ela estava certa; coloquei um feitiço silenciador nele durante as duas horas seguintes. Já Sirius me disse que eu estava era com ciúmes dos livros; coloquei-o de ponta-cabeça com um feitiço de Levitação durante meia hora inteira; ele teve que segurar as vestes para elas não caírem. Apenas Peter teve o bom senso de não dizer nada._

_Durante o jantar, Remus, que recuperara a voz, não falou nada a respeito de Lily, que se sentara bem afastada de nós; logo ela, que desde aquele dia se sentava comigo nas refeições! E, para piorar a situação, Sirius não parou de ficar torrando a minha paciência! Depois de comer rapidamente, me levantei e disse que ia me preparar para a ronda. Quando eu estava com um pé fora do Salão, ainda ouvi o cachorro do Pads dizer que eu devia estar com TPM, arrancando gargalhadas de todo mundo! Depois de mandá-lo àquele lugar (E perder vinte pontos para a Grifinória), fui para o dormitório dos monitores-chefes, para ver se, pelo menos, a noite não seria um desastre._

_E a noite não foi um desastre: muito pelo contrário, ela acabou sendo melhor, muito melhor do que eu imaginava que fosse ser..._

_Eu estava andando pelos corredores do sétimo andar, olhando atentamente para todos os cantos à procura de qualquer coisa estranha (O que não é muito do meu feitio; mas entendam que, do jeito que estava, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para esquecer o que acontecera hoje). Quando eu me aproximei da Torre de Astronomia, eu comecei a ouvir um ruído muito esquisito; aproximando-me da porta, eu pude perceber que o estranho ruído, na verdade, era um ronco. Pensando que era algum quintanista ou setimanista que fora estudar por lá, ou um casal de estudantes de qualquer ano que decidira usar as propriedades românticas da Torre, abri a porta._

_Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi que quem estava sentada junto de um telescópio, a cabeça abaixada, encostada no peito, os cabelos ruivos espalhados, e roncando por causa da posição desconfortável, era a Lily!_

_**Quando bater na porta  
**_**_Deixa entrar_**

_Ainda estupefato com a visão estava na minha frente, andei cautelosamente até me aproximar dela. Cutucando o ombro dela levemente, chamei-a._

_-Lily..._

_-Me deixa dormir, Alice. – resmungou a ruiva, que, pelo visto, devia estar tendo um sonho com a amiga..._

_-Lily, acorda! – chamei de novo, um pouco mais alto, e rezando para que ela não me chamasse por outro nome. Dessa vez, Lily resmungou alguma coisa e, de repente, me deu um empurrão com a mão direita! Depois de cair estatelado no chão da Torre, não me agüentei: saquei a varinha do bolso e ordenei:_

_**-Aguamenti!** – Imediatamente, um jato de água saiu da varinha, atingindo Lily que acordou instantaneamente, completamente confusa. Ao me ver, ela amarrou a cara e, sacando a varinha do bolso das vestes dela, perguntou, muito irritada:_

_-Que idéia é essa de me molhar, James Potter?_

_-Só assim pra você acordar, Lily! – respondi, enquanto ela secava a água das vestes com um feitiço. – Você estava dormindo sentada na Torre de Astronomia!_

_-O quê? – perguntou ela, incrédula. – Eu estava dormindo?_

_-Não só estava dormindo, como também estava roncando! – continuei, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava a varinha no meu bolso. – Também, você foi dormir sentada... – completei. Lily corou furiosamente, ficando da mesma cor dos cabelos. Apesar de tudo, eu gostei: adoro ver ela vermelha desse jeito._

_-É que... É que eu andei estudando muito para os N.I.E.M.s e... E... E eu quase não tenho dormido direito... – disse ela, terminando a frase em um tom quase mínimo, ao nível de um sussurro._

**_Pra te ganhar de norte a sul_**

_Eu balancei a cabeça e disse, em um tom meio chateado, meio divertido:_

_-Bem que eu te avisei, ruivinha, que você ainda ia ter problemas por causa dos N.I.E.M.s..._

_-Mas o que você quer eu faça, James? – perguntou ela, tentando não se irritar comigo. – Eu tenho o que estudar!_

_-Mas também não precisa ficar gastando todos os seus dias com a cara enterrada nos livros, Lily!_

_-Se eu fosse tão irresponsável quanto você é, James, eu... Eu... Er... – eu tive que lutar para conter um sorriso; afinal de contas, não é todo dia que se consegue deixar Lily Evans sem respostas. Vendo que, quanto mais ela se concentrava em encontrar uma resposta, mais ela corava, decidi ajudar a ruivinha:_

_-Lily, me responda uma coisa._

_-O que é?_

_-Se por acaso ocorre um incêndio na biblioteca, e eu ficasse preso em uma sala junto com seu livro "Hogwarts: Uma História", o que você escolheria salvar? – A reação dela foi exatamente como eu esperava: ela escancarou a boca de choque e surpresa e, a voz tremendo de pavor, respondeu:_

_-É lógico que eu te salvaria, James!_

_-'Tá vendo? – respondi, exibindo um sorriso maroto digno do nome. – Tem coisas mais importantes na vida do que estudar!_

_-James, como é que você vai arranjar uma profissão? – perguntou Lily, com um olhar quase escandalizado. – Você tem que estudar também!_

_-Acontece que o que eu entendo de estudar não chega ao limite da paranóia._

_-Ora essa... E quem é que pode imaginar que estudar pouco adianta?_

_Vendo que íamos ficar naquele bate-boca sobre estudos até o sol raiar, a menos que **eu** mudasse de assunto, tratei de trocar as cartas do jogo: aproximei-me rapidamente da ruivinha e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, calei-a com um beijo. E que beijo..._

_A princípio, só eu parecia tomar algum tipo de atitude: Lily estava paralisada. Não sei por quê. Em todo caso, o fato é que, após alguns segundos de hesitação, ela finalmente correspondeu ao beijo. Só que, até aí, seria tudo normal; porém, como estávamos em plena Torre de Astronomia..._

_Bem, creio que essa parte seja imprópria para menores... Ou, no meu caso, seja **muito** particular._

_O fato é que, algumas horas depois, eu despertei. Estava deitado no chão de pedra da Torre, e dois montantes de roupas estavam largados ao longo da Torre. Do meu lado esquerdo, estava um telescópio de latão; do meu lado direito, Lily dormia, a cabecinha dela recostada no meu peito e os cabelos rubros dela espalhados, iluminados pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela._

_Quando me dei conta do que tinha acontecido, não contive um sorriso. Não tinha como mesmo... Comecei a acariciar os cabelos da minha ruivinha, ainda sorrindo bobamente. Passado alguns minutos, ela entreabriu os olhos. Mirando-me, sussurrou:_

_-James... Me diga que isso não foi um sonho._

_-Não, minha querida. – beijei a testa dela. – Isso não foi um sonho._

_Ela sorriu lindamente e fechou os olhos. Realmente, se aquilo fosse um sonho, não era para acordar de jeito nenhum."_

_**No mundo da lua tudo vai ficar  
Descobrir que o amor é azul**_

.

* * *

_-Lily Evans! _

A ruiva sobressaltara-se consideravelmente, agitando a bandeja posta a sua frente, ao passo que ela punha a mão no coração acelerado e tentava conter a respiração descompassada. Num rompante, ela voltou os olhos para a loira responsável pela dispersão das suas lembranças, notando que ela esboçava um sorriso meio divertido no rosto arredondado.

-_Alice! – _ela protestou num ruído. – Você quer me matar de susto?

-Foi você quem quis me matar de susto. – a outra rebateu, ofendida. – Por Merlim, Lily, em que mundo você estava? – ela riu um pouco. – O.k., não precisa me responder. – Mas, céus, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que estava sobre o efeito da maldição _Imperius._

-Nossa, Alice, também não precisa exagerar. – a outra resmungou em resposta. – Eu só estava me lembrando do meu primeiro encontro com o James... – a ruiva falou num tom de voz meio etéreo e Alice revirou os olhos, notando que ela seria capaz de voltar ao "mundo Potter" novamente num piscar de olhos. – Como será que ele está agora?

-O futuro marido é seu, oras. – Alice gracejou, rindo. – Se você fosse James Potter, onde estaria?

-Ele me disse que estaria em casa. – ela respondeu num suspiro. – E se ele mentiu para mim e resolveu fazer uma despedida de solteiro com os amigos dele, assim, de última hora? E se alguma idiota que apareceu do nada estiver se insinuando para o James nesse exato momento, ao passo que eu fico aqui sem fazer nada? E...

-Ai, meu Merlim. – interrompeu Alice, entediada. – Lily, deixa de ser paranóica!

-Eu não estou sendo paranóica, Lice! – a ruiva protestou, ofendida, pegando uma torrada para si e passando geléia nela de uma forma enfurecida. – O James sabe como eu sou, e se ele resolveu mentir para mim para que eu não brigue com ele, apenas para desfrutar das suas últimas horas de solteiro?

-Ele não está solteiro, Lils, ele está noivo. E se bem conheço o James, ele sabe te respeitar. – Alice falou num ar sensato, antes de rir. – E se você continuar passando geléia nessa torrada vai acabar com o pote inteiro. – Lily a fitou confusa e depois observou a torrada em sua mão. Corou furiosamente e a jogou de qualquer maneira sobre o prato.

-Eu também sei disso. – ela avaliou, passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto cansado. – Só que... Ai, não sei. – ela confessou; ao que Alice riu um pouco mais.

-Posso ser sincera? – a loirinha questionou, rindo. Lily a encarou de modo curioso. – Você está pior do que eu no que diz respeito ao nervosismo que senti antes do meu casamento com o Frank.

-Devo estar mesmo... – ela murmurou com certa histeria antes de jogar-se de costas no travesseiro que lhe servia de encosto. – Ai, Alice, o que eu faço? Ficaria ruim se eu aparecesse na casa dele para saber como ele está? Ou então mandasse uma carta ou tentasse entrar em contato com ele via flú? Ou para tentar não parecer chata, ir falar com o Sirius para saber onde o James está e como ele está... E se ele estiver refletindo sobre o assunto e chegar à conclusão de que eu não sou a mulher ideal para ele e desistir? E se ele achar que somos muito novos para casar e... – ela tremeu um pouco. – E se ele me abandonar no altar?

-E se ele já estiver dormindo? Ou se ele estiver com os pais, conversando sobre como foi a vida dele de casados durante os primeiros anos? E até mesmo estiver com os amigos, tendo uma conversa descontraída? – Alice respirou fundo, retirando a bandeja de cima da cama ao ver que a amiga não tocaria em mais nada. – Você devia ser mais confiante, Lils.

-Mas... – ela insistiu.

-Lily!

-Alice! – a ruiva exclamou rapidamente. – Você devia ser uma boa amiga e me deixar desabafar mais um pouco, não é? – ela falou num tom que Alice notou ser falsamente emburrado. A loirinha sorriu levemente. – Para ser sincera, acho uma bobagem ter que vir dormir na casa dos meus pais na véspera do casamento; eu não podia ir dormir na casa do James hoje? Assim, eu o teria _bem _à vista e não teria que ficar tão preocupada agora. – Lily murmurou, com os braços cruzados, mas Alice notou que o rosto rubro dela a traiu.

-Ter o James bem à vista, assim como teve no dia em que os dois se encontraram na Torre de Astronomia? – insinuou a amiga, rindo um pouco.

-_Alice! – _Lily a repreendeu, ainda mais vermelha. – Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido.

-Não? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mirando a amiga firmemente.

-Não! – ela respondeu num ar meio teimoso. Os lábios de Alice se curvaram num sorriso meio trocista e Lily lhe lançou um olhar ligeiramente mortal, dando um tapinha no braço dela. A loira tornou a rir.

-Ah, certo, eu confesso que _talvez _esteja com saudades dele, _nesse sentido._ – ela murmurou, com o rosto escarlate. – Não tivemos muito tempo juntos essa semana por causa dos preparativos do casamento, então, nós...

-Santo Deus, você é mesmo a pudica Lily Evans que eu conheci? O que James fez com você? – ela a interrompeu num gracejo.

-Você não quer que eu comece a falar sobre você e o Frank, não é? – Lily esboçou um ar ligeiramente assustado antes de prosseguir. – _"Lily, eu acho que tinha alguma coisa errada com o Frank... Nós estávamos namorando numa sala vazia hoje e..."._

Foi a vez de Alice corar furiosamente.

-_"Ele parou de me beijar de repente e disse que estava com um incômodo problema... Ah, Lily, estou tão confusa... Será que ele não sente mais nada por mim?"._

_-Lily!_

A ruiva parou de imitá-la num tom de voz falsete e começou a rir do ar envergonhado da amiga. Alice a seguiu, meio nervosamente, e estudando-a minuciosamente.

-Talvez a Torre de Astronomia _também _pudesse resolver o problema do Frank naquela ocasião. – ela concluiu num ar divertido. Alice esboçou um ar meio derrotado.

-Você nunca vai esquecer dessa história, não é, Lily Evans?

_-Óbvio que não! – _ela tornou a rir. – Principalmente a sua feição quando _finalmente _percebeu o que _realmente_ havia acontecido. – ela começou a imitar a amiga novamente, pondo as mãos sobre a boca e arregalando os olhos exageradamente. – _"Ah.Meu.Merlim! Ele... ele... ele..."_

-Acho que você não precisa mais de mim. – Alice avaliou num ar falsamente sério. – Está _alegrinha _demais para o meu gosto e eu sinto que não estou gostando muito disso.

Lily esboçou um ar inocente e observou a amiga com um olhar ligeiramente pidão.

-Você disse que ia me ajudar, Lice. – Lily começou numa voz chorosa. – Falar de você e Frank me faz bem no momento e você não está permitindo isso...

-Oh, sim. – ela fingiu um revirar de olhos e depois olhou para a amiga com ternura. – Mas, agora, falando sério, Lils, já é tarde e você precisa dormir um pouco. Você não que ficar bonita para o James amanhã? – ela piscou o olho, se levantando calmamente da cama. Alice contornou o móvel e abraçou longamente a amiga. As duas trocaram um largo sorriso. – Fica bem.

-Acho que vou ficar. – Lily murmurou e, muito a contragosto, ajeitou-se sob as cobertas e deitou-se. Instantes depois, a porta sendo fechada cautelosamente lhe indicou que estava novamente sozinha no quarto. Suspirou.

Revirou-se inquieta na cama, de modo a fitar o teto do seu quarto. A noite já caía alta lá fora e, com um pequeno sorriso a brincar em seus lábios lembrou-se que, quando criança, gostava de observar a estranha sensação de ver tudo escurecer ou clarear gradativamente quando encarava o teto por muito tempo, sem piscar.

Inconscientemente, Lily rodou o solitário que adornava o seu dedo anelar e alargou o sorriso, sua mente sendo povoada por lembranças de alguns meses atrás.

_"**Aquela era a nossa última noite em Hogwarts.** Pensar naquela frase enquanto me arrumava para a festa de formatura que se realizaria dali a algumas horas, no Salão Principal, me era assustador e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Era estranho arrumar todas as minhas coisas sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que eu estaria fazendo isso e aquela seria a última vez que eu estaria encarando aquela cama de dossel ou me enroscando no corpo de James enquanto dividíamos uma das poltronas da sala comunal que ficava próxima à lareira._

_Estar em Hogwarts enquanto havia a guerra lá fora me dava a falsa segurança de que eu era inatingível, que tudo aquilo de ruim que conseguia atravessar aquelas paredes rochosas era uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou algo surreal. Ter a idéia fixa de que dali a alguns dias eu estaria lá fora encarando e enfrentando essa dura realidade me amedrontava. Era como se eu sempre tivesse caminhando com o auxílio de alguém e, de repente, esse alguém sumia e eu tinha de caminhar com as minhas próprias pernas. Talvez seja isso o que as pessoas chamam de amadurecer._

_Uma coruja entrou voando pela janela entreaberta do dormitório e despertou-me dos pensamentos que me assolavam. Foi aí que eu realmente me dei conta da balbúrdia que havia se instalado no recinto, já que três garotas falavam ao mesmo tempo, resmungando de quando em quando que estavam atrasadas ou pediam algo emprestado das outras garotas. Alice já estava lá embaixo, com Frank. Olhei para meu penteado meio feito já se desfazendo e suspirei, sabendo que estava tão atrasada quanto as minhas colegas de quarto e não precisava de nenhuma coruja idiota para me dizer isso._

_Olhei com certa fúria para a corujinha que se enroscava em meus cabelos, tentando parecer ameaçadora. Revirei os olhos e, num gesto rápido, ergui minha mão para que ela pousasse ao que ela prontamente obedeceu. Retirei o pergaminho que parecia ser duas vezes maior do que ela da sua pata e respirei fundo, já imaginando de quem seria._

**E ratificando mais uma vez, já que parece que você parece nunca ouvir o que eu falo: você é linda, maravilhosa, e não precisa perder tanto tempo se arrumando para eu ter consciência disso. **

**E, pelo amor de Merlin, será que você pode, de uma vez por todas, decidir que raios de penteado vai usar essa noite? (Sim, algo me diz que você deve estar fazendo isso nesse exato momento).**

**E por último, mas não menos importante... Te amo.**

**Do sempre – e todo – seu,**

**James Potter**

**P.s.: Não mando beijos porque prefiro dá-los pessoalmente, então, por que você não desce logo?'**

_Meus lábios se curvaram num largo sorriso e eu fiquei meditando por breves instantes se devia responder a ele ou não. A corujinha voltou a atacar meu penteado e eu reprimi uma careta ao me dar conta que a resposta era positiva. Ele queria que eu andasse mais rápido e ainda exige que eu lhe dê uma resposta? Revirei os olhos e soltei um fraco riso._

_Instantes depois, já com pena e tinteiro em mãos, rabisquei uma resposta rápida no verso com um sorriso bobo a brincar em meus lábios. Patético, eu sei, mas o que dizer se eu sou uma mulher espantosamente apaixonada por esse maroto?_

**'Oito horas, eu disse. Esteja pronto às oito horas, James. JAMES! Então, creio que ainda me chamo Lily Evans e não James, portanto, não me encaixo nessa colocação, amor. **

**Pois bem, eram oito e vinte e cinco da noite e aqui estava eu, Lily Evans, sua namorada, terminando de arrumar o penteado que eu achei perfeito para essa noite (Sim, o que quer que tenha dito a você que eu deveria estar fazendo isso, acertou em cheio), quando um pontinho amarronzado decide utilizar o meu cabelo como um novo ninho. E o penteado, que estaria pronto nesse exato momento, foi desfeito e eu terei que refazê-lo (E não reclame James, a culpa é toda sua). **

**Só ratificando... EU NÃO ESTOU ATRASADA! **

**E ratificando mais uma vez, já que parece que você parece nunca ouvir o que eu falo: eu sei que eu sou linda, obrigada, e adoro perder tempo me arrumando só para você. E, obviamente, quero receber bons elogios depois, sou uma namorada carente. Portanto, é bom você já ir preparando desde já o seu discurso de mimos.**

**E por último, mas não menos importante... Eu sei que você me ama.**

**Da sempre – me recuso a colocar algo tão pervertido quanto isso– sua,**

**Lily Evans**

**P.s.: E sim, eu também te amo, Jay. Muito. Talvez esteja pronta em meia hora.'**

**_Quando a gente gosta, o amor é um caso sério_**

_Devo ter ficado olhando o nada por longos minutos e só me dei conta de que estava a fazer isso quando a coruja de James voltou com uma resposta e começou a terminar de acabar com o meu glorioso penteado. Tornei a suspirar._

**'Ah, talvez esteja pronta em meia hora... MEIA HORA!**

**Lily, quando você chegar à sala comunal, daqui a meia hora, só vai encontrar o esqueleto do que um dia foi o seu namorado. É-muito-tempo. Estou quase pedindo as unhas do Sirius e do Remus emprestadas para começar a roê-las, porque as minhas já acabaram (até a dos pés). E Peter está me olhando com uma feição não muito boa, porque eu acabei com o último estoque de sapos de chocolate que havia no malão dele e ainda por cima fiquei com algumas das figurinhas (O que fazer se Sirius roubou minha coleção e agora eu tenho que fazer uma nova?).**

**Ratificando mais uma vez... VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA SIM! A festa já deve ter começado, então, conseqüentemente, isso torna o atraso estupidamente real, querida.**

**Do sempre – oh, eu finjo que ainda acredito na sua candura, Lily– seu,**

**James Potter**

**P.s.: Esquece essa droga de penteado, vai... Desce logo!'**

_Comecei a rir, baixinho, sem me dar conta ao certo se estava sozinha ou não no dormitório. Sorri longamente e, esquecendo-se do penteado arruinado e da festa que nos esperava alguns andares abaixo, tornei a responder ao bilhete que ele me enviara._

**'Quanto mais você reclama, mais tempo eu perco respondendo a suas reclamações.**

**E quando eu chegar à sala comunal, eu só vou poder encontrar seu esqueleto se você recebeu algum feitiço ou algo do tipo. Acho que vou me certificar com Remus se você e o Sirius não estão tentando nenhuma besteira. E pare de mentir, James, pois eu sei que você não rói unhas. Isso é nojento.**

**Ah, o.k., talvez eu esteja mesmo atrasada. E estarei ainda mais se você continuar me atrapalhando, lindo.**

**Da sempre – me recuso a responder isso – sua,**

**Lily Evans**

**P.s.: E para quê tanta pressa em me fazer descer, James? Está aprontando alguma?'**

_A resposta me veio um pouco mais demorada dessa vez e eu resolvi refazer meu penteado, achando que ele se deu conta de que ele realmente estava contribuindo para o meu atraso. Já tinha conseguido dar um jeito no estrago feito pela coruja dele, quando ela novamente entrou em meu campo de visão. Institivamente, levei as mãos ao cabelo numa muda proteção, mas notei que, muito a contragosto, a coruja pousou na penteadeira a minha frente._

_-São do James, Lily? – eu ouvi uma das minhas colegas de quarto e assenti com um sorriso. Ouvi alguns suspiros e alguns comentários a respeito de como o James é isso ou aquilo, mas não me importei muito. Um pensamento muito egoísta se apossou de minha mente e eu reprimi um riso. **James Potter é só meu e de mais ninguém,** eu pensei. Até imagino o que ele diria se cogitasse que eu cheguei a pensar isso um dia._

**'Eu? Aprontando alguma? Por que você sempre acha isso, Lils? Eu não posso simplesmente sentir saudades da minha namorada e ansiar que ela venha logo para os meus braços ao invés de ficar enrolando por causa de uma droga de um penteado? Hunft, fiquei profundamente magoado agora.**

**E, sim, eu não rôo unhas, mas estou cogitando a possibilidade de criar esse hábito nojento se você continuar demorando aí dentro desse dormitório.**

**E confesse logo de uma vez que está atrasada!**

**Do sempre – sei... – seu,**

**James Potter**

**P.s.: E já chega de responder minhas corujas, não é mesmo...?Te amo. Muito. Absurdamente. Infinitamente. Eternamente.(Ahá! Quero ver você dizer mais do que isso).**

_Arqueei uma sobrancelha de imediato e mordi o lábio inferior quando terminei de ler aquelas linhas. Sim, ele estava aprontando alguma..._

_Já passava das nove horas da noite quando eu fiquei devidamente pronta. Todas as minhas outras colegas de dormitório já tinham se retirado do recinto e ido se encontrar com seus respectivos pares. Não sei se foi a minha impressão, mas achei ter ouvido a voz do James falar algo como "Todas já desceram, menos ela!", quando a última delas saiu, mas não dei muita importância ao fato. Olhei-me uma última vez no espelho e, sem nenhuma modéstia, confesso que fiquei realmente satisfeita com o resultado obtido._

_Ainda sorrindo, saí do dormitório o mais silenciosamente que pude e divisei James transitando de um lado para o outro na sala comunal, completamente impaciente, sob os olhares atentos de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Alarguei o sorriso e, sem conseguir me conter, pigarreei alto para atrair a atenção deles para mim._

_James estava muito elegante em suas vestes a rigor escuras e eu posso jurar que ele tentara domar os cabelos arrepiados dele, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Meu sorriso alargou ao notar que ele tinha um lírio em mãos e esboçava um ar tanto quanto patético enquanto eu descia as escadas lentamente. Não devo, porém, negar que aquele mesmo ar patético que via em James estava estampado naquele exato momento em minha face._

_Logo, eu me emparelhei a ele e, sem nem mesmo me conter, joguei-me em seus braços e beijei-o longamente. Alguns instantes depois, vi James se afastar com certa relutância e piscar demoradamente antes de virar o rosto a fim de observar algo que estava por ali. Corei furiosamente ao notar o sorriso divertido que Sirius exibia, o ar tímido que Remus esboçara e a feição meio indiferente de Peter. Sorrindo, ocultei meu rosto no tronco de James e ri baixinho. Havia esquecido completamente que tínhamos platéia._

_-Não se empolguem vocês dois, temos crianças na sala. – Sirius falou, apontando para si mesmo e para os outros. – Não queremos ver nada além disso._

_-Vocês ficaram aqui porque quiseram. – ouvi James falar, meio emburrado. – Alias, vocês não tinham seus pares? Deviam estar fazendo coisa melhor agora, não?_

_-Ficamos de encontrar com elas umas nove e meia. – Sirius falou num dar de ombros. – São nove e quinze ainda, Prongs, então, vocês dois terão que nos aturar por mais quinze minutos. – ele completou, se levantando da poltrona que ocupava e separando-me **gentilmente** de James, ficando entre nós dois com um largo sorriso. – E é nossa última noite aqui, Prongs, temos que aproveitá-la, não?_

_-Vocês não estão aprontando alguma, não é? – inquiri, desvencilhando-me do braço de Sirius sobre os meus ombros e lançando um olhar significativo para Remus, que passara, juntamente com Peter, a nos seguir em direção ao buraco do retrato._

_-Se eles planejaram alguma coisa, Lily, estou sabendo tanto quanto você. – ele respondeu, enquanto Sirius soltava James e ele vinha para o meu lado. Eu o encarei de forma completamente desconfiada. – Jay?_

_-Hã? – ele inquiriu, meio aéreo. Eu revirei os olhos, divertida._

_-Bem, o que me diz? – questionei lentamente._

_-Hã... Você está linda, Lils. – James falou, piscando o olho para mim e sorrindo. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e, bem, nem preciso dizer que com isso qualquer suposta preocupação que eu tinha foi rapidamente apagada da minha mente, não é mesmo?_

**_E tem lá os seus mistérios pra contar_**

_Muitas danças, petiscos preparados pelos elfos, e cervejas amanteigadas depois; cá estou eu caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade do James. E depois de ter sido quase pega por um professor que patrulhava os corredores por ter esbarrado em uma armadura sem querer, estou profundamente aliviada por finalmente ter encontrado o meu destino: a Sala Precisa._

_Como costume, passei três vezes pelo portal antes que uma porta de madeira se materializasse, ressaltando que eu queria ser encontrada por James Potter quando ele viesse me procurar (eu não sei muito bem como essa sala funciona... para falar a verdade, eu não estava prestando muita atenção nas explicações de James quando ele me contou sobre ela a primeira vez e sou um tanto orgulhosa para perguntar novamente – sim, ele notou perfeitamente que eu não estava prestando atenção e eu, obviamente, não admiti. O caso é que sempre que a utilizamos – er... não foram poucas as vezes – é James quem a, hum, aciona. Bem, acho que nem preciso dizer que é a primeira vez que eu faço isso, não?)._

_Eu abri a porta e entrei, fechando-a rapidamente ao passar. Retirei, aliviada, a capa que me ocultava e deixei-a cair no chão lentamente e sorri ao reparar que o cômodo ficara ao meu intento. Um pouco romântico demais até, visto que quando o James a arrumava não havia pétala de rosas pelo chão e nem tantas velas. _

_Minhas mãos suaram quando eu me sentei na borda da cama de dossel translúcido para esperá-lo. Não sabia ao certo o motivo para ficar, assim, tão nervosa, afinal aquela não seria a primeira vez que ficávamos juntos naquela sala. O caso é que ele me falou algo que me deixou muito curiosa antes de sumir de vista ("Você vai ser só minha um dia, Lils?"). E logo depois, pediu para que eu o esperasse na Precisa, para conversarmos a sós._

_Já estava pensando em sair para procurá-lo quando a porta finalmente se abriu. Ele sorriu largamente para mim e eu senti um pouco de surpresa em sua face enquanto estudava o recinto. Eu senti meu rosto corar e permaneci, estática, esperando que ele falasse algo._

_-Eu... hã... – ele começou, rouco. – Uau, você caprichou, Lils. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu amavelmente._

_-Você não achou que ficou romanesco demais, James? – questionei, insegura, ao que ele riu gostosamente._

_-Não; ficou à sua cara. – ele falou, se aproximando e se sentando ao meu lado timidamente. Eu estranhei a reação dele, mas não pude deixar de achá-la muito... hã... fofa. – Ficou bom. – ele repetiu, evasivo. Logo depois, ele colocou a mão nos bolsos da veste que usava e olhou para os próprios sapatos. Eu me ajeitei na cama nervosamente, desistindo de enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço ao ver sua reação, e estudei-o longamente._

_-James...?_

_-Oi. – ele murmurou, meio aéreo._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionei com os olhos estreitados. Ele corou furiosamente e voltou a me encarar num leve sobressalto._

_-Ah, não; nada, Lils._

_-Mesmo? – questionei, desconfiada. – E por que você, ou melhor, nós estamos tão parados? – inquiri, recebendo um sorriso quase malicioso como resposta._

_-Hum, louca para se aproveitar desse pobre James, Lily Evans? – ele insinuou, ao que eu fechei a cara._

_-Eu estou falando sério, Jay. – disse, sisuda. – Fala, o que está acontecendo de errado contigo?_

_-Não é nada demais, Lils! – percebi que ele não me olhou diretamente ao falar isso, mas o que quer que eu pensei em dizer se perdeu no caminho até os meus lábios quando ele acariciou minha face carinhosamente. – Eu só estou meio triste por ser nosso último dia em Hogwarts, além de estar inseguro com o fato de não conseguir fazer com que ele seja perfeito para nós._

_-Eu já disse que você se preocupa demais com idéias de perfeição? – eu inquiri, meio risonha, quando ele passou os dedos nos meus lábios._

_-Eu nunca neguei o fato de ser profundamente perfeccionista, ou já? – ele disse, aproximando lentamente seu rosto do meu._

_-Hum, eu acho que não. – murmurei, antes que ele alcançasse os meus lábios._

_James me deitou na cama, beijando-me lentamente. Eu levei as mãos aos óculos dele e os retirei gentilmente do seu rosto antes de jogá-los longe e enterrar meus dedos em seus cabelos. James riu entre meus lábios e murmurou algo que eu não entendi muito bem, mas achei não ser importante... Para ser sincera, eu estava mais atenta ao fato de ele permanecer a uma curta distância do meu corpo; como se, bem, não quisesse nada mais além disso. _

_Meio intrigada, puxei-o para perto de mim, mas ele manteve-se firme. Várias vezes eu tentei puxá-lo depois daquela, mas foi em vão. Já um tanto aborrecida, forcei o término do beijo e o encarei com os olhos estreitados. Ele apenas me encarou sem conseguir esconder o ar de criança que foi pega fazendo alguma travessura._

_-James, o que diabos está havendo com você? Não é só Hog... – ele me calou com um novo beijo, avançando um pouco mais. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que, nos minutos que se seguiram, minhamente ficou mais vazia do que um caldeirão furado..._

_Eu estava abraçada ao tronco de James, apenas sentindo o peito dele subir e descer lentamente com o seu respirar. Ele acariciava meus cabelos, que estavam espalhados desordenadamente sobre o seu peito, parecendo estar com a mente muito distante dali. E o silêncio, que a pouco parecia ser reconfortante, agora estava começando a me incomodar significativamente._

_Mesmo com apenas pouco tempo de convívio entre nós, eu conheço James de uma forma que eu jamais imaginaria conhecer alguém além de mim mesma. E por mais que aquele momento que passamos juntos fosse "como sempre", eu sentia que ele andava um pouco absorto em algo que eu não sei ao certo o que era. E o fato de saber que ele não desabafava isso comigo me preocupava e me aborrecia muito._

_Respirei fundo e apoiei meu queixo no peito dele, a fim de encará-lo firmemente. Ele notou minha súbita movimentação e retribuiu meu olhar, contudo não parou de passar seus dedos em meus cabelos._

_-Fala. – eu murmurei, baixinho, ao que ele se manteve inerte. – Eu sei que há algo de errado, James. – ele franziu o cenho, confuso._

_-Por que você está achando isso, Lils? – ele questionou calmamente, mas eu senti um leve tremor em sua voz._

_-Você parece longe, James. – falei seriamente, erguendo-me lentamente e ficando sentada na cama. Ajeitei nervosamente o penhoar que eu usava enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama, recostando as costas na cabeceira._

_-Longe? – ele disse, soando meio evasivo._

_-Sou eu? – soltei de forma depressa e meio rancorosa. – Você se cansou de mim ou algo assim? Está comigo por... – eu dei de ombros, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. A expressão de James mudou para uma completamente aturdida._

_-Lily, não diga um absurdo desses! – ele bradou, meio rouco. – Você acha que eu não te amo mais?_

_-Você está diferente, James._

_-Eu não posso ficar um dia diferente e você já fica imaginando esse tipo de coisa? – ele disse num tom meio aborrecido. – Tem uma guerra lá fora, Lils, e, se você ainda não percebeu isso, a partir de amanhã vamos fazer parte dela... Como você quer que eu fique?_

_-Eu também sinto o mesmo, James, e nem por isso permito que essa merda toda atrapalhe os nossos momentos de felicidade. – falei numa voz meio estrangulada. – Prometemos um ao outro isso, ou será que você não se lembra?_

_-Lily, eu..._

_- Se fosse isso, você já teria me contado há muito. E não seria a primeira vez que você sentiria receio do que nos espera... – eu o interrompi num ar sisudo. – Mas, bem, que eu lembre, você primeiro disse sobre Hogwarts e momentos perfeitos... Agora é por causa da guerra. A meu ver, você se contrapôs um pouco... Engraçado, não? – disse num ar meio irônico. – Você está escondendo algo de mim, James, fale logo de uma vez e pare de ficar dando desculpas esfarrapadas!_

_Ele permaneceu em silêncio e desviou meu olhar. Eu abaixei a cabeça, completamente irritada, sentindo meu peito meio contraído. Minutos se passaram até James se levantar da cama e passar a procurar algo pelo quarto; eu cria que seria suas roupas. Eu deitei na cama, frustrada, me recusando a olhar a cena. A raiva borbulhava dentro de mim e, no momento em que ele saísse pela porta, eu sabia que ela daria lugar ao choro._

_Mas o que aconteceu não foi bem o que eu esperava. Alguns instantes depois, uma caixinha amarelada tomou o meu campo de visão, mas ela foi solenemente ignorada por mim. _

_-Você não vai me comprar com um presente, Potter. – falei num tom seco. – Eu não quero isso. – completei, afinal, essa droga de anel não vai fazer com que eu sofra menos._

_-Isso não é bem um presente, **Evans.** – ele disse, muito rouco. – Está mais para o motivo da conversa que eu queria ter com você, mas não sabia ao certo como começar. Era isso que eu estava escondendo de você, até agora..._

_-Ah, mesmo? – disse irônica. – Depois de eu já saber de tudo, você quer **conversar...** Eu não quero conversar agora. Você devia ter dito isso desde o começo, James; me pouparia muita coisa._

_Eu ouvi um breve riso dele em resposta, mas permaneci impassível. O colchão afundou um pouco atrás de mim e eu ignorei o arrepio que senti quando ele beijou lentamente meu pescoço._

_-Lily, você é mesmo muito boba..._

_-E você não passa de um energúmeno dissimulado. – ele riu um pouco mais. Eu não sabia ao certo o que pensar no momento, mas entre minha vontade de estrangulá-lo eu tinha a vaga idéia de que o James estava com mais alguns parafusos a menos; ou talvez fosse uma pessoa estupidamente sádica. Não que ele já não fosse, eu cria._

_Nesse meio tempo de meus pensamentos, eu senti as mãos dele em meus ombros, forçando-me gentilmente a encará-lo. Eu assim o fiz, esboçando o pior dos meus olhares, ao que ele respirou fundo e sorriu de forma incerta._

_-Eu sei que você está irritada comigo ainda, mas... Você aceita? – ele questionou, extremamente rouco e anormalmente vermelho. Bem, essa não me parece ser a atitude de alguém que quer terminar algo, não? Talvez o Potter seja um espécime raro da raça humana e tenha reações contrárias a qualquer ser humano normal._

_-Aceito, Potter. – resmunguei. Queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez, para poder sofrer em paz e sozinha. A noite perfeita que tivemos parecia estar muito distante agora... – Pode ir embora agora, por favor? Eu quero ficar sozinha._

_-Estamos falando da mesma coisa? – ele perguntou, confuso._

_-Você quer que eu seja mais clara? – disse num ar sisudo. – Então, eu aceito terminar com você._

_-Ah... Bem... Terminar? – ele disse, meio atônito. – Eu falei sobre aceitar aquilo que os padres trouxas costumam celebrar em Igrejas, sabe? – ele falou, ainda mais envergonhado. Um pouco do meu rancor ia, aos poucos, sendo substituido por curiosidade. Que parte da conversa eu tinha perdido?_

_-Missa? – perguntei com o cenho franzido; esquecendo, alguns instantes, de que estava magoada com ele. – Mas o que diabos eu ia querer com uma missa, Potter? – inquiri, me desvencilhando dele e me sentando na cama com o cenho franzido. James apenas riu mais um pouco. Ótimo, sou alguma palhaça agora, por um acaso?_

_-Não; não é bem isso... – ele falou num revirar de olhos, depois que finalmente se deu conta de que é feio rir dos outros. – O caso é que... – ele respirou fundo. – É casar, Lily. Sabe... Nós dois._

_-Casar? – inquiri, atônita. – Casar... Bem, casar de casamento?_

_-É... – ele pigarreou longamente. – Disso mesmo. – ele respirou fundo. – Olha, eu sei que é muito cedo e tudo o mais, e eu juro que planejei fazer um pedido de casamento muito melhor do que esse, mas estava tão nervoso que ac... _

_Casamento... Aquela palavra foi processada muito lentamente em minha mente, enquanto a voz de James tagarelando a minha frente me vinha como uma espécie de freqüência de rádio mal-sintonizada. Quando finalmente me dei conta do que ele estava dizendo, fiz a primeira coisa que me veio em mente: enchê-lo de tapas._

_-Seu... Seu... – eu berrei enquanto ele ria e eu tentava alcançar o maior número de partes possível dele com meus tapas. – E eu esse tempo todo pensando... James, seu... Eu te odeio, seu idiota... Seu... Seu... IMBECIL!_

_-Foi mal, Lils. – ele disse, entre risos. – Eu não queria te preocupar, eu só... Você quer parar de me bater? Isso dói!_

_-Eu devia... Eu devia fazer coisa muito pior! – falei, arfando, e parando de lhe dar tapas. – Como você me faz pensar que... Você imagina como eu fiquei nesse breve instante? Você..._

_-Hum, você aceita? – ele questionou, ansioso, me interrompendo estrategicamente. Eu bufei de raiva e cruzei os braços._

_-Eu devia não aceitar, seu imbecil! – falei, sentindo o rosto queimar. – Custava fazer isso desde o começo? Custava dizer um simples "O que você acha de casamento", ou até mesmo me mostrar essa droga de aliança?_

_-Bem, eu fiz a segunda alternativa, não? Mas, bem, fui completamente mal-interpretado por você._

_-Que seja! – falei, muito corada. – Arranjasse algo, oras! Você me fez pensar que você não gostava mais de mim, James!_

_-Isso tudo é algo como um sim? – ele insistiu, sorrindo pateticamente._

_-Por que você não me mostrou a caixinha antes? – foi a minha vez de insistir, emburrada._

_-Oh, e você me deixou, por um acaso? Doida para pôr as mãos nesse pobre e indefeso James... Como você queria que eu escapasse? Depois eu surtei um pouco quando você começou a desconfiar e completamente quando você tornou a tocar no assunto. Fiquei com medo de que você não aceitasse, sabe? Você, toda racional e tudo o mais... Eu apostava que viria declamando um monte de motivos para não nos casarmos agora, acharia uma atitude inconsequente e... – dessa vez, foi a minha vez de calá-lo com um beijo._

_Um apaixonado, demorado e profundo beijo, eu devo comentar. E, naquela noite, eu, pela segunda vez, deixei que as emoções falassem mais alto do que a minha intragável e estúpida razão._

**_Mas você divide, na metade,  
_****_um desejo no olhar_**

.

* * *

O relógio já marcava mais de uma hora da manhã quando eu finalmente me desliguei das muitas lembranças com a minha ruivinha. Tudo bem que amanhã (ou melhor dizendo, hoje) era o meu casamento, e que este estava marcado para as dez horas da manhã; ou seja, já era alta a chance de eu me atrasar ou acordar bastante sonolento. Ou os dois, o que seria muito pior. Mas eu, simplesmente, não conseguia pregar o olho. Cruzei os braços sob a nuca e suspirei longamente, não sabendo o que fazer ao certo. Ter uma boa noite de sono devia ser uma prioridade para mim; mas eu também temia tomar uma poção para dormir, apagar de vez e acordar no dia seguinte, só para descobrir que a Lily estava fula da vida comigo e me amaldiçoava por tê-la abandonado em pleno altar... Então, só me restava esperar por um maldito sono que não vinha.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu me revirei em cima daquela maldita cama, tentando conciliar o sono, até que ouvi o ruído de alguma coisa se espatifando lá embaixo. Espantado, me levantei devagarinho da cama e, pegando a minha varinha, andei pé ante pé até a porta. Abri-a com cuidado, apontando a varinha para fora. Enquanto começava a andar pelo corredor, me perguntava quem é que havia entrado na Mansão Potter: afinal, os elfos já estavam dormindo, bem como meus pais. E Sirius deveria estar no apartamento junto com a Marlene, enquanto Remus devia estar com seu tapa-ouvido; e Lily deveria estar em casa, junto com Alice e os pais da ruivinha.

Ou seja, um ladrão estava assaltando a Mansão Potter. Como ele entrara, não fazia a mínima idéia. Mas eu pretendia descobrir.

* * *

Droga, droga, droga! Eu realmente preciso aperfeiçoar o meu método de aparatar! Como eu ia imaginar que, no momento em que aterrissara na casa do James, ia cair junto a um vaso chinês? E o pior, EU havia presenteado a D. Sarah com aquele vaso fazia dois meses, no aniversário dela! 

**_Quando a gente gosta  
_****_Vale a pena qualquer coisa_**

Irritada pela minha falta de senso de direção, apontei a varinha para o vaso e murmurei um feitiço para reconstituí-lo. Ele não ficou a mesma coisa do que era antes; eu constatei isso ao recolocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Faltava um pedaço. Droga! Acho que minha mão deve ter tremido um pouco na hora em que realizei o feitiço... Eu pensei em tentar reconstituí-lo novamente - sem a parte de quebrá-lo, obviamente -, mas não tive muito tempo para pôr isso em prática. Algo estalou em minha mente que eu certamente deveria ter feito um pequeno estardalhaço ao quebrá-lo e que, com certeza, alguém estava vindo verificar o que raios tinha acontecido.

Olhei para os lados, desesperada, procurando um local para me esconder. Não era minha intenção inicial fazer com que algum dos Potter descobrisse que eu tinha invadido a mansão na calada da noite; _em especial,_ o mais novo deles... Céus; o que James pensaria se me visse aqui? Ou melhor, o que diabos eu _vim _fazer aqui, à uma hora dessas...? Pense rápido, Lily. Onde você poderia se esconder...?

Ouvi um breve ruído de passos vindos do andar de cima não ajudou muito na minha inútil tentativa de fazer a minha mente trabalhar sob pressão. Então, eu usei de esconderijo a primeira coisa que eu vi pela frente e que seria capaz de me esconder por inteiro: as cortinas.

Eu juro que em toda a minha vida nunca pensei em um lugar tão idiota para me esconder quanto aquele. Nem quando eu tinha cinco anos e brincava de esconder com a Petúnia e as meninas do bairro em que nós morávamos, eu seria capaz de pensar em me esconder atrás de cortinas.

Mas eu me escondi, isso era um fato. E quando eu me dei conta de que aquilo era realmente patético, já era tarde demais para encontrar um novo esconderijo; pois, ao espiar por uma pequena brecha, eu reconheci o vulto da pessoa que eu queria menos encontrar, despontando do alto das escadas. Mordi o lábio inferior e encostei-me ainda mais à parede, implorando que ela tomasse vida própria e me engolisse ali mesmo. Só espero que James honre a miopia que tem e não repare no pequeno bolo que, de repente, se formou atrás das imaculadas cortinas da sua casa...

* * *

Eu andava o mais silenciosamente que podia, mas as porcarias das pantufas que eu calcei não ajudavam muito no meu real intento, já que faziam um pequeno ruído contra o piso do corredor. Reprimi um bufo de raiva, parando no meio do caminho para retirá-las, torcendo para que quem quer que tenha entrado na minha casa não as tenha ouvido. 

Largando-as no corredor, andei pé ante pé em direção às escadas, sendo o mais cauteloso possível. Lá do alto, corri o olhar pelo recinto e não reconheci nada de anormal ali. Inspirei fundo e comecei a descer os degraus. A cada passo que eu dava, tentava espantar o que poderia acontecer se fosse mesmo um ladrão. Sacudindo a cabeça, continuei a descer até chegar à sala, onde eu me deparei com um estranho brilho esbranquiçado no chão. Foi quando eu me dei conta de que havia esquecido os óculos no meu quarto.

Soltei um xingamento e, com a varinha, murmurei um _Accio Óculos;_ poucos segundos depois, a minha visão voltava ao estado dito normal, e pude ver que o brilho era, na verdade um... Caco de porcelana.

Eu estranhei; afinal, o único objeto de porcelana que havia na sala era o... Vaso chinês da mamãe! Dei um tapa na testa e andei até encontrar o vaso. Ele parecia inteiro, mas, observando atentamente e com o auxílio de um_Lumus,_ notei que faltavam pequenos pedaços do vaso, o que significava que o ladrão, ou seja lá quem havia entrado na Mansão Potter, havia derrubado o vaso, provavelmente sem a intenção de derrubá-lo. Afinal, se fosse mesmo um ladrão, ele iria querer o vaso, não é mesmo?

Ainda com o _Lumus_ ativado, comecei a girar sobre os meus próprios pés, tentando ver alguma coisa suspeita. Quando estava prestes a terminar a volta, reparei que a cortina parecia ter estufado. Intrigado, passei a mão pelos cabelos enquanto raciocinava: tudo indicava que o misterioso ladrão, depois do estardalhaço que fizera ao derrubar o vaso, tentara se esconder atrás das cortinas.

Que idiota... Nem mesmo a Lily seria capaz de fazer uma burrada dessas, mas nem em brincadeira de esconde-esconde... É esse o nome? Bem, de qualquer forma, o ladrão devia ser um idiota pra se esconder no local mais óbvio da face da Terra.

Aos poucos, fui avançando na direção das cortinas, empunhando a varinha em posição de ataque. Estendi a outra mão, pronto para estuporar o ladrão e tomar as devidas providências: caso fosse trouxa, apagaria a sua memória; se fosse um bruxo, o estuporaria e o manteria sob vigilância até o amanhecer, quando o levaria para os meus colegas Aurores.

Quando cheguei mais perto, ouvi uma voz murmurando uma espécie de mantra... Era como se estivesse rezando. Sinto muito, meu caro ladrão, mas a culpa é sua por invadir a minha casa. Você errou feio, agora vai ter que pagar o preço. O meu nervosismo era tão grande que já suava mais do que em uma partida de quadribol contra os sonserinos.

Finalmente, de modo rápido, puxei a cortina, pronto para cuidar do intruso.

Só que meu queixo caiu quando descobri que, na verdade, era uma _intrusa:_ cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes marejados, e as mãos pálidas unidas, como em oração. Os olhos dela denunciavam o pavor que sentia naquele momento.

-Lily? – perguntei, completamente embasbacado. A ruiva confirmou, fazendo meu queixo cair ainda mais.

O que era aquilo, afinal de contas?

* * *

À medida que James se aproximava, decidido, do local onde eu estava escondida, sentia o meu sangue congelar. Merlin, por que você não me ouviu? Por que, com tantas pessoas nesse mundo, você foi colocar logo o James para investigar o que estava acontecendo? 

**_Vale tudo num cantinho pra ficar_**

Talvez Merlin não gostasse muito de mim, afinal. Ele deve ter algum preconceito com ruivas, certamente. James estava a poucos passos de mim agora. Eu podia notar o seu vulto se aproximando por entre a cortina ligeiramente translúcida. Num ato do mais puro desespero, eu comecei a rezar, baixinho, para que ele se afastasse.

Talvez não seja só Merlin que tenha certo preconceito com ruivas. Ou talvez os Santos não estejam muito felizes comigo, pois há anos eu não entro numa igreja para rezar para eles - não que eu não faça isso em casa. Também pode ser porque preferi um casamento bruxo a trouxa, o que significa que tornar a entrar numa igreja novamente pode demorar mais alguns anos...

O caso é que, com ou sem ajuda dos Santos, James pôs a mão naquela maldita cortina e a abriu. Eu ainda mantinha a minha súplica, apegando-me ao último fio de esperança que aquela situação me proporcionava. Ele apenas me olhou com uma feição esquisita. E ele estava usando óculos. Droga, eu não podia usar a miopia dele a meu favor, então, não podia fingir que era uma velhinha que havia se perdido numa aparatação, porque havia se esquecido do endereço da sua casa. Reprimi um lamento, sentindo que a qualquer momento podia chorar de aflição.

-Lily? – eu ouvi James perguntar, ao que eu apenas assenti lentamente. Ele não disse mais nada, e eu senti o meu rosto ir esquentando gradativamente ao notar que ele esperava algum comentário da minha parte. Sorri amarelo.

-Er... Eu... Sabe que eu não sei como vim parar aqui? - disse a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente. - Aliás, como você está, Jay?

Ele não me respondeu. Eu notei que sua feição de surpresa automaticamente se transformou numa divertida - daquelas com direito à sobrancelha arqueada e sorriso trocista. Meu rosto queimou ainda mais e eu, usando de toda a dignidade que me restava, empurrei-o de leve e comecei a me afastar, ficando com o rosto estrategicamente longe das vistas dele.

-Ah, nem me olhe com essa cara, Potter! Eu não vim aqui por sua culpa! – eu falei com certa birra. James soltou um breve risinho em resposta.

-Eu não disse absolutamente nada a respeito disso. – ele falou, risonho. – Mas a pergunta ainda fica... O que você está fazendo aqui, Lils? Hora engraçada para se fazer uma visita, não?

A essa altura, ele já estava a minha frente, a me encarar de forma descontraída. Eu procurava sustentar o olhar dele, tentando parecer indiferente, enquanto buscava arduamente uma resposta que convença a ele de que o que eu estou falando é mesmo verdade.

-Hã... É que eu... Descobri que é preciso fazer alguns últimos ajustes em nosso casamento. - eu comecei, sorrindo internamente por ter pensado em algo relativamente bom, mas sentindo um frio no estômago ao dizer a última palavra. - Digo, você acha que o buffet vai ser suficiente para o número de convidados? Eu estou achando muito pouco...

James tornou a rir, dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

-Certo, então, o que você sugere? - ele disse depois de um tempo; talvez ele tenha visto que minha feição não era das melhores. - Vamos correr a cidade inteira atrás de um lugar, de preferência aberto, e pedir para ele preparar um buffet em menos de doze horas?

-Bom, para quê existe magia? - falei, emburrada. - Dá para se resolver, não?

James riu_mais uma vez._Eu fechei a cara – dessa vez, sem nenhuma espécie de fingimento para maquiar o pânico que eu ainda sentia... – e cruzei os braços lentamente.

-Oras, Lils, confesse que você veio aqui para outra coisa. Desculpe-me por dizer, mas... Bem, você já teve desculpas mais persuasivas...

Ele me enlaçou pela cintura com um sorriso e eu senti meu estômago revirar mais uma vez. Eu me mantive impassível, aparentando ainda mais irritada. Oras, eu preciso zelar pelo pouco orgulho que me resta! Estão vendo agora por que não é nada bom se deixar levar pelas emoções? Se eu não a tivesse ouvido, poderia, agora mesmo, está lá em minha cama, toda quentinha, a dormir serenamente. Mas não. Eu tinha de ouvir aquela maldita voz que me dizia para procurar o James. Pensando bem, foi uma atitude pateticamente idiota da minha parte.

-Você estava dormindo? - desviei do assunto descaradamente. Recuso-me a admitir qualquer coisa! Principalmente por ele me olhar daquela forma irritadamente triunfante.

-Hum, isso muda alguma coisa? - ele disse, rindo.

-Tecnicamente, não. - falei, meio sisuda. - Então...?

-Você achou que eu tinha ido a uma despedida de solteiro, não? - ele insinuou, divertido. Meu rosto novamente se fundiu aos meus cabelos, de tão vermelho que havia ficado. Mordi o lábio inferior lentamente quando ele esboçou um ar ainda mais triunfante com meu silêncio. - Lily, você não confia em mim?

Eu respirei fundo. Ele já sabia, então não adiantava mais eu tentar contornar a situação, não é mesmo? Mas ele não precisa saber os outros motivos da minha vinda a casa dele, obviamente.

-Eu confio, mas... - eu comecei, mas fui interrompida por um riso dele. Parei de falar e olhei-o estranhamente. - Isso é engraçado, por um acaso? - resmunguei, aborrecida. - Aliás, eu nem tenho exata certeza se você passou mesmo o seu último dia de solteiro em casa, senhor Potter.

* * *

Eu parei de rir, com certo esforço, ao ouvir as últimas palavras da Lily. Eu sabia perfeitamente que minha ruivinha era insegura, mas não sabia que chegava a tanto. Nem que isso chegaria a pôr em risco a confiança que ela tinha por mim. Soltei a sua cintura lentamente e passei a mão pelos cabelos. 

-Lily, será que você esqueceu que eu passei praticamente o dia inteiro correndo o risco de ser espetado pela costureira da Trapobelo por que mamãe "surtou" e decidiu que eu merecia um traje mais bonito do que aquele que antes ela mesma tinha escolhido para mim? - falei num ar meio sério, meio engraçado. - E esse já é o quarto!

Lily soltou uma risadinha.

-O quarto? – perguntou ela, ligeiramente incrédula. Confirmei com a cabeça e ela riu de novo. Só não fiquei irritado pelo simples e singelo fato de que era _ela_ quem estava rindo.

Finalmente, ela parou de rir e olhou para mim com um sorriso, como se esperasse que eu falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio.

Ah... Eu adoro esse sorriso que ela dá...

**_Um sorriso pra te convencer  
_****_Na luz do olhar_**

-De qualquer forma, James... – começou a ruivinha, vendo que eu não abria a boca. – Sejamos honestos... Você sabe muito bem como eu sou... E também sabe muito bem como você era...

-Você falou bem, Lily: como eu_era!_ – exclamei, começando a andar nervosamente pela sala. – Por Merlin, será que esse tempo de namoro e noivado não lhe deu confiança quanto a mim? Eu sempre pensei que você confiava em mim, até mesmo no baile de formatura, quando você achou que eu queria acabar com você!

-É que... – começou Lily; mesmo naquela penumbra, era possível notar que ela estava corando sem parar. – Sabe, Jay... Eu te amo tanto que... – a voz dela baixou para o mínimo, e ela disse algo que eu simplesmente não consegui entender.

-O quê? Repete, por favor, Lily Evans, que eu não entendi. – resmunguei, tentando não transparecer a minha irritação. Elevando a voz um pouquinho, ela completou:

-Te amo tanto que tenho medo de te perder.

Eu poderia estar chateado, irritado, triste, decepcionado; tudo isso desabou no momento em que Lily disse isso, mostrando toda a sua fragilidade. Admirado com a resposta dela, me aproximei dela e abracei-a, começando a acariciar os cabelos vermelhos dela. Ela escondeu o rosto no meu ombro e, silenciosamente, começou a chorar.

-Calma, Lils... Calma... – murmurei, beijando os cabelos dela. – Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, disso não resta dúvida.

-Mas... Eu pensei que... – começou ela, com a voz abafada.

-Shhh... Não fala nada.

-Mas eu preciso falar, James. – disse a ruiva, erguendo o rosto encharcado de lágrimas e me olhando nos olhos. – Eu te amo tanto... E isso me dá medo! Medo de não poder corresponder às suas expectativas, medo de que você faça alguma besteira, medo de... Medo de te perder.

-Mas você nunca precisou mudar, Lily: sempre te amei do jeito que você é. E, depois, naquele tempo eu era um idiota, admito; e agia com um. Mas, mesmo depois que começamos a namorar, eu nunca pedi para que você mudasse por minha causa. E no último caso... Lily, eu te prometo, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que eu jamais irei te abandonar: seria capaz de morrer por sua causa.

Ela não respondeu, embora seu corpo tremesse. Então, subitamente, ela me abraçou com mais força; correspondi, enquanto sentia o perfume dela; perfume de lírios, para honrar o nome. Quando ela relaxou o abraço, me disse, com a voz embargada:

-James... Você não precisa prometer, eu confio em sua palavra.

-Confia? – perguntei sentindo uma alegria incontida dentro de mim.

-Confio. Posso ser uma boba, estúpida, insegura, mas confio em você.

-Você não é boba nem estúpida, Lils... É apenas uma pessoa que precisa de carinho. – disse, aproximando o meu rosto do dela.

-E você sabe como suprir essa minha necessidade de carinho? – perguntou Lily, enquanto ela fechava os olhos verdes. Fechando os meus olhos, respondi:

-Pode-se dizer, Lily Evans, que eu sei como fazer isso. – E, sem falar mais nada, colei os meus lábios aos dela, iniciando um longo e gostoso beijo.

Não sei o que foi que acabou me fazendo ter essa idéia; mas confesso que foi bastante divertido erguer a ruiva no meu colo (Hey!, exclamou ela, rindo, enquanto se aconchegava junto a mim) e subir as escadas até o meu quarto; nós ríamos sem parar, nos beijando no meio do caminho.

**_Shananana... Shananana..._**

Entramos no meu quarto, ligeiramente afobados; ainda beijando-a, depositei-a na minha cama, para, logo em seguida, trancar a porta e lançar um feitiço impertubável com a varinha. Sorrindo provocantemente, Lily perguntou, ligeiramente maliciosa:

-Essa cama de solteiro, Jay... Ela agüenta nós dois juntos?

-Se ela não agüenta, Lils... Vamos descobrir agora! – exclamei, me jogando ao lado da ruivinha; ouvi um _craque,_ e a cama desabou no chão, produzindo um baita estrondo; agradeci a Merlin por ter tomado as devidas preocupações.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada, no que eu a acompanhei; realmente, a cena era ridícula demais. E engraçada também, diga-se de passagem. No segundo seguinte, eu parei de rir e puxei a ruiva para junto de mim. Com um sorriso sedutor, ela perguntou:

-Você não perde tempo, hein, James Potter?

-Já que você apareceu por aqui, Lily Evans... Vamos antecipar a nossa lua-de-mel. – respondi, enquanto levava minhas mãos para a camisola dela; ao mesmo tempo, recomeçamos o nosso beijo... Que, honestamente, acabou se desenrolando em outros beijos e outras coisas mais... O fato é que, naquela noite, nos antecipamos ao juiz e nos proclamamos como esposos.

Realmente... Lily Evans faz bem ao meu coração.

**_Ele é tudo que faz bem  
Ao meu coração_**

.

* * *

-James? – perguntou alguém, com a voz bem distante, balançando a mão na minha cara; nem reparei. – James? – perguntou a voz de novo, ainda distante. Uma segunda voz entrou na conversa:

-Moony, parece que você não sabe como acordar um cara apaixonado.**_ Aguamenti!_**

Despertei dos meus devaneios com o jato de água lançado pela varinha de Sirius e me ergui de um salto da minha cama, onde estava deitado. Quando me dei conta de que estava encharcado, soltei um palavrão.

-Olha o linguajar, Sr. Potter! – disse Sirius, brincando com a varinha e tentando imitar o tom de voz da madrinha. – Quer perder pontos para a Grifinória?

-Se esqueceu de que já deixamos Hogwarts, seu cachorro? – perguntei, irritado, enquanto Remus se aproximava, varinha em punho, e murmurava um feitiço para secar as minhas roupas do casamento. – E essa já é a segunda vez que você estraga um bom momento meu em menos de uma hora!

**_Ela sabe que brinca nos meus sonhos  
_****_Todo o tempo nos versos que componho_**

-Segunda vez? – pergunta Remus, em um tom bastante curioso, enquanto guardava a varinha. Como eu não fizesse a mínima menção de responder, ele se voltou para Sirius. – Padfoot, o que aconteceu aqui?

-Bem, Moony... Parece que a Lily decidiu fazer uma visitinha à Mansão Potter depois que eu voltei para o apartamento. E, quando eu chego aqui, todo pronto e arrumado, descubro que a porta do quarto está trancada. – concluiu, fazendo Remus sorrir de forma constrangida; amarrei a cara para aquele cachorrão safado.

-Ah, Prongs, que é que é isso! – exclamou Sirius, ao notar a minha cara emburrada. – Falando sério, você tem que terminar de se aprontar. Que a Lene me disse que não deixaria a Lily se atrasar por mais de uma hora...

_-Ela vai se atrasar por mais de uma hora?_ – cortei, denunciando uma incontida ansiedade na minha voz; tentando segurar a vontade de rir, Remus explicou:

-Faz parte da tradição que a noiva se atrase para o casamento, James. Não sabia?

O pior é que eu sabia, mas não confessei isso para o Moony: com que cara eu ia dizer que estava nervoso demais, querendo que a grande hora chegasse? Afinal, dentro de pouco tempo (quarenta minutos, para ser mais exato), Lily deixaria de ser a Srta. Evans para se tornar a Sra. Potter.

-Prongs! – chamou Padfoot, quando percebeu que eu estava "aluado" de novo. – Você não quer que eu te deixe aqui e faça a Lily pensar que você a abandonou no altar, quer?

-Deixa ele, Sirius – resmungou Remus, antes que eu pudesse responder. – É o casamento dele, ele tem esse direito. De qualquer forma, não duvido que a Lene faça você entrar nesse estado muito em breve.

-Eu já disse que sou um vira-lata digno do nome... – resmungou Sirius.

-Mas até vira-latas podem usar coleiras... – respondeu Moony, com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Olhem vocês dois. – comecei a falar, atraindo a atenção dos meus amigos. – Eu sei que o papo 'tá muito bom, mas como é que _eu _fico nessa história? Ainda tenho que terminar de me arrumar!

Nenhum dos dois falou nada; em vez disso, se entreolharam e sorriram enviesadamente. Quem acabou quebrando o silêncio foi Padfoot:

-Olha só, Moony: parece que ele ainda está sonhando com o casamento.

-E o que é um casamento, Pads, senão um sonho a dois, esperando para acontecer? – disse Moony, respondendo com uma pergunta.

-Só espero que, depois, a forma animaga dele não o influencie... Seria uma decepção para a Lily...

-FORA DAQUI, AGORA! OS DOIS! – gritei, empunhando a varinha e apontando-a para eles.

-Uh... Que medinho. – brincou Sirius, com um sorriso típico de quem duvida: mesmo assim, ele deu meia-volta e saiu, no que foi acompanhado pelo Remus. Resmungando, me sentei na cama e peguei os sapatos.

Só esperava que tamanho nervosismo não me matasse antes do tempo.

* * *

-Lily? – uma garota de cabelos castanhos abriu a porta do meu quarto e me olhou, com uma expressão de ligeira curiosidade. – Você está pronta? 

Precisava fazer essa pergunta? Quando eu estou sentada na minha cama, só de toalha e com os cabelos molhados, às nove e meia da manhã e com um belo vestido de noiva estendido por sobre a_ minha _cama, atrás de mim, é lógico que eu não estava pronta.

Sorrindo fracamente, murmurei para Marlene McKinnon, que continuava com a cabeça por entre a porta entreaberta:

-Pode entrar, Lene... Eu ainda estou longe do ficar pronta.

Marlene entrou no quarto, esboçando um ar gentil. Eu apenas voltei à posição anterior, disposta a continuar no meu estado quase vegetativo. Nervosa não era um adjetivo suficientemente bom para expressar o estado em que eu me encontrava naquele exato momento. Lene pareceu notar isso, pois quando se sentou ao meu lado, sua expressão gentil se tornou ligeiramente condolente.

-Ansiosa? - ela me perguntou e eu senti que começava a me aborrecer. Por que será que, quando não se sabe ao certo o que dizer, as pessoas começam a dizer coisas completamente óbvias?

-Nem um pouco. - falei, irônica, sem olhá-la. Logo depois, respirei fundo. Não devia ficar irritada com a Marlene por isso. Bem, ela estava tentando me ajudar, não? É; ela estava. Grande amiga você é, Lily Evans.

Marlene não disse nada, mas eu senti a mão dela tocar de leve o meu ombro. Esse pequeno gesto me acalmou um pouco depois de um tempo; o bastante para que eu erguesse o meu olhar e a encarasse lentamente. -Olha, Lene...

-Vamos, Lily, você precisa se arrumar! - ela me interrompeu, sorrindo. - Eu sei que você está nervosa, mas o James vai estar ainda mais se você se atrasar mais de uma hora.

-E precisa me lembrar disso, Marlene McKinnon? – perguntei, lançando um olhar mortal para ela, que continuou a sorrir. – Merlin do céu, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui acordar no quarto do James às oito e meia da manhã?

**_Ele sabe que estou em suas mãos  
_****_Ele é tudo o que faz muito bem ao meu coração._**

-E o que você estava fazendo no quarto do James a essa hora, Lily? - Marlene questionou num tom falsamente desconfiado. Eu senti meu rosto corar um pouco, mas arrisquei um sorriso meio divertido para ela.

-Nem queira saber, Lene, nem queira saber... - falei, ao que ela gargalhou gostosamente.

-Mas, em todo o caso, você _precisa_ se arrumar, Lils. Ou James vai achar que alguém te seqüestrou. - ela comentou, risonha. Senti meu estômago embrulhar significativamente.

-E ele já está me esperando? - murmurei, rouca. Lene revirou os olhos.

-Ainda não.

-Ah, então... Bem, não há nenhuma razão óbvia para eu começar a me arrumar agora, não é mesmo? As noivas se atrasam... - eu pigarreei longamente, sentindo o estômago se revirar mais uma vez. Acho que se ele não estivesse vazio, já teria expulsado dele o que uma hora foi o meu café da manhã. - E, bem, James ainda não está lá, então...

Lene tornou a rir e eu me perguntei se eu poderia seguir carreira circense, já que todos simplesmente amam rir de mim.

-Vamos, prometi para o Sirius que você não se atrasaria por mais de uma hora. E ele certamente deve ter comentado isso com o James, então, se você não quer que seu futuro marido morra de aflição, sugiro que levante esse monte de banha dessa cama e comece a se arrumar _agora mesmo._- ela falou, se levantando da cama e me puxando para ir com ela. Marlene falou num tom brincalhão e, apesar de eu ter feito uma ligeira careta pelo "monte de banha", notei o quanto minha amiga podia ser persuasiva.

* * *

Dez e quarenta e cinco da manhã. O terreno onde se situa a Mansão Potter é bastante largo, com direito a uma floresta; aproveitando a existência de uma enorme clareira, Alan e Sarah Potter haviam mandado erguer toda a estrutura necessária para um casamento digno do nome. O altar, os arranjos, os assentos para padrinhos e convidados e o Buffet já estavam prontos; os convidados também já se encontravam por lá, assim como os padrinhos. A noiva também já se encontrava no local.

O único ausente da festa era o noivo, James Potter.

Controlando-se para não roer as unhas, tamanha era a sua ansiedade, Lily Evans explodiu:

-Assim não dá, Lice, assim não dá! Ele está atrasado há mais de meia hora; o que pode ter acontecido, meu Merlin?

-Quer uma opinião honesta, Lily? – perguntou Alice, dividida entre o riso e a aflição. – Lembra-se que o Frank desmaiou de ansiedade, meia hora antes do nosso casamento? – A ruiva concordou, com um aceno de cabeça. – Vai ver, aconteceu algo do gênero com o James.

-Mas o Sirius já se mandou para a Mansão há vinte minutos para descobrir o que aconteceu, e até agora nada! Absolutamente nada!

-Lily, tenta se acalmar. – disse Frank Longbottom, se aproximando da amiga e da esposa. – Se o James tivesse fugido com outra, que eu sei que é o que você está pensando, a Sarah já estaria movendo céus e terras para encontrá-lo.

A ruivinha estremeceu ao ouvir isso; Alice, notando o efeito das palavras de Frank sobre a amiga, deu um tapa nele:

-Não diz uma bobagem dessas, Frank! Quer matá-la do coração?

-Eu só estou dizendo a verdade, Lice! Que é que eu posso fazer?

-Que tal controlar as palavras que vai dizer? – perguntou Marlene, se aproximando dos três. Com o semblante sério, ela disse. – Gente, vocês me desculpe, mas eu vou até a Mansão também; que esse sumiço do Sirius 'tá muito esquisito para o meu gosto.

Lily respirou fundo e fez menção de se recostar numa das árvores, mas o berro de Alice a impediu ("Vai amassar o vestido, Lily!"). Ela pareceu ainda mais nervosa e, num olhar irritado para a amiga, passou a andar de um lado para o outro, como uma leoa enfurecida.

-Aí você vai sujar as barras do vestido, Lily. - Alice disse calmamente.

-Ah, merda! O que você quer que eu faça, então? - ela explodiu, parando automaticamente de andar. - Eu-preciso-de-algo-para-fazer-para-tentar-me-acalmar, Lice! Ou você prefere que eu vá lá e estrangule o James pela maldita demora?

-O noivo não pode ver o vestido de noiva antes do casamento, Lily. É tradição. - Frank murmurou num tom sério.

-Pro inferno com as tradições, eu não agüento mais ficar escondida nesse maldito lugar porque James inventou de desaparecer! - ela berrou, rouca. - E se ele inventou de desistir do casamento em última hora, eu juro que o trago até aqui nem que seja arrastado!

-Lily, o James não desistiria do casamento. Você sabe muito bem disso... - Alice tentou acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Frank, que estava próximo à esposa, conjurou um copo d'água para a ruiva e estendeu a ela. Alice sorriu, agradecida, enquanto o pegava em mãos e passava para a ruiva. - Toma, Lils, é melhor você beber um pouco.

-Não, Lice, eu não quero nada. Eu só quero o meu noivo...

* * *

Marlene ouviu o berro de Lily no mesmo momento em que aparatou na Mansão Potter, exatamente no centro da sala de visitas. Imediatamente, ela desviou o olhar para a janela, de onde podia ver a clareira: apesar da distância, pôde distinguir os vultos da ruiva e dos Longbottom.

Com um pesado suspiro, a morena se dirigiu para as escadas; mas, no momento em que começou a subir os degraus, ela sentiu um cheiro muito desagradável, que embrulhou o estômago dela no mesmo instante. Ligeiramente nauseada, ela cobriu o nariz com a mão, tentando atenuar o mau cheiro.

Quando ouviu a voz irritada de Sirius e o barulho de água descendo pelo ralo, o que a fez lembrar, com um arrepio, da Murta-Que-Geme, ela compreendeu o que deveria ter acontecido; e tratou de segurar as risadas. Afinal, não era todo dia que ela descobria que James Potter, o tão seguro Potter, estava com um desarranjo natural provocado pela ansiedade.

-Sirius? – ela perguntou, receosa do que iria encontrar caso abrisse a porta do quarto. Ao girar a maçaneta, ela não conseguiu mais segurar as risadas: Sirius Black estava encostado à porta, os braços cruzados e uma máscara no rosto. Imediatamente, o cheiro horrível voltou a penetrar nas narinas dela; Marlene conjurou uma máscara semelhante para poder respirar sem sustos.

-Sirius, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou para o Maroto, se aproximando dele; apesar da pergunta, ela já sabia qual seria a resposta.

-O nosso veado aqui, Lene...

-É cervo, Pads! CERVO! – gritou a voz de James, abafada por trás da porta.

-... Ele estava tão ansioso que... A natureza decidiu atrasá-lo. Traduzindo, ele está com uma baita dor de barriga, que quando cheguei aqui o fedor já era intenso.

Marlene desabou de joelhos no chão, começando a rir; atrás da porta, James respondeu:

-Eu só queria ver se isso acontecesse no seu casamento, Marlene McKinnon!

-E você acha que isso aconteceria, Prongs? – perguntou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

-Se um dia você chegar a casar, Pads... Pode ter certeza que sim. – respondeu o moreno; no instante seguinte, o barulho da descarga preencheu o local, sendo seguido de um profundo silêncio e, alguns minutos depois, do barulho de água despencando: James havia ligado o chuveiro.

-Espero que ele não demore muito, Sirius... – resmungou Marlene, tentando simular um tom cansado; ela agradeceu aos céus que a máscara ocultasse o seu sorriso. – A Lily já está prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

-E pode ter certeza de que, se isso acontecer, ele vai, digamos assim, "reprisar" essa situação. – retrucou Sirius em resposta; mesmo com a máscara, a morena percebeu o tom maroto da voz dele. A garota deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e exclamou:

-James, não demora muito, por Merlin! Eu não sei por quanto tempo Alice e Frank vão conseguir impedi-la de desaparatar aqui na Mansão!

-Se for aqui dentro, até que não seria muito ruim. – respondeu o rapaz, enquanto desligava o chuveiro. Sirius caiu na risada, enquanto Marlene revirou os olhos. Alguns minutos depois, James saiu do banheiro, trajando belas vestes brancas, totalmente diferentes das vestes que usava quando Sirius e Remus haviam saído do quarto uma hora e meia antes.

-Essa não é uma das roupas que a Sarah decidiu substituir? – perguntou Marlene, de olhos arregalados.

-A segunda delas. A que eu iria usar ficou... Digamos assim, imprestável. E tive que despachá-la para a lavanderia; acho que hoje os elfos não dormem.

-Então, vamos andando, que a Lily já deve estar detonando os arranjos de flores! – disse Sirius, aparatando em seguida; Marlene e James o acompanharam imediatamente.

* * *

James sentiu o ar fresco da floresta cortar o seu rosto tão logo aparatara no local próximo a onde seria realizado o seu casamento, deixando-o estranhamente leve. Inspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos castanho-esverdeados, mas antes que o fizesse, entreouviu um grito alto enquanto sentia vários pares de mãos avançarem contra ele, quase o fazendo cair no chão.

Uma delas alcançou os seus óculos, retirando-os sem nenhuma espécie de delicadeza, seguido de um tapa no rosto que ele não tinha tanta certeza assim se realmente merecia.

-Ai! – ele exclamou de dor, enquanto abria os olhos bruscamente. Reconheceu, dentre os vários borrões que tinha a sua frente, um vermelho e branco como sendo a sua futura esposa, Lily Evans. Aquele breve pensamento fê-lo estremecer significativamente. – Lily, isso doeu!

-Potter, o que deu na sua cabeça aparatar aqui? Esqueceu que não pode me ver vestida assim? – ela inquiriu num resmungo, antes de começar a batê-lo, alternadamente, com o que parecia ser flores e com uma das suas mãos. Alice gritou algo como "Lily, o buquê!" enquanto Marlene e Sirius riam. Frank ficava meio indeciso sobre o que fazer. E James permitia que fosse "espancado" pela ruiva, ainda completamente aturdido. – Você quer me matar de aflição, seu imbecil? Você sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei esperando? O que deu em sua cabeça para me fazer esperar tanto? O que você estava fazendo esse tempo todo lá dentro? O que você... – os tapas, de repente, cessaram e James se viu sufocado num abraço apertado da ruiva. Um alto soluço foi ouvido, o que pareceu despertar o moreno do ligeiro torpor que o invadira. – Você veio...

-Claro que vim! Por que você acha não viria, Lils? – ele falou, rouco, retribuindo o abraço dela. Lily, num ímpeto, desvencilhou-se dos braços do moreno, irritada.

-Por quê? Você ainda me pergunta o porquê, Potter? Quanto tempo eu fiquei esperando você se dar ao trabalho de vir ao seu casamento?

-Calma, Lils! – ele disse, estreitando os olhos o máximo que podia para tentar enxergar algo além de massas disformes, enquanto amaldiçoava seu alto grau de miopia. Sua ruivinha certamente deveria estar linda, como sempre. Ou talvez mais linda do que ele jamais imaginara estar. – Onde estão meus óculos? – questionou, meio aborrecido. Isso era um tanto quanto injusto... _Mas que tradição mais idiota!_

-Bem longe das suas vistas, literalmente falando. – gracejou Sirius, rindo. – Mas, e então, vocês só vão enrolar...? Esse casamento vai sair ou não?

-Não sai até ele me contar onde esteve esse tempo todo! – exclamou Lily, parecendo estar furiosa. James sentiu o rosto esquentar e pigarreou significativamente, tentando ocultar os risos prendidos de Marlene e Sirius.

-Ah, Lily, é uma longa história, sabe... – ele disse, sentindo o estômago revirar de forma incômoda. Esperava ardentemente que a poção que tomara surtisse o efeito desejado pelas próximas horas. – Eu posso de contar depois?

**_Quando bater na porta  
_****_Deixa entrar (Deixa entrar, sim)  
_****_Pra te ganhar de norte a sul  
_****_No mundo da lua tudo vai ficar  
_****_Descobrir que o amor é azul_**

-Não, mas é claro q... – ela parou de falar, parecendo ter notado alguma coisa. – Ué, você não me disse pela manhã que o novo traje ia ser azul?

-Ia, você falou certo. Eu ia usá-lo. Mas, por um pequeno imprevisto, ele ficou inutilizável. – James resumiu, depressa.

-Mas q... – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida bruscamente pela chegada de uma esbaforida Sra. Potter, que vinha apressada ao encontro deles.

-Querido! – Sarah exclamou, de imediato, enquanto envolvia o filho num abraço apertado. – Céus, onde você esteve? O que aconteceu? Estávamos tão preocupados!

-Ah, dona Sarah... Acho melhor você nem saber. – disse Marlene, com um sorriso maquiavélico. – Se bem que... Contamos para ela, Sirius?

-Por mim, tudo bem, Lene! – respondeu o moreno, com o mesmo sorriso da namorada. Lily fez uma expressão intrigada; Sarah ficou curiosa; e James, branco feito papel. Desesperado, o rapaz disse:

-Pessoal, vamos começar logo o casamento, por Merlin? Que o juiz já está dormindo sentado no altar. Ou quase isso.

Todos se viraram na direção do altar: realmente, o juiz estava sentado, com a cabeça baixa, tentando manter desesperadamente os olhos abertos. Com um discreto aceno de cabeça, Sarah começou a levar os convidados de volta para os seus lugares; James ia suspirar aliviado quando Lily disse no pé do ouvido dele:

-Você ainda não me escapa, James Potter. Quero saber direitinho o que te fez atrasar esse tempo todo, ouviu bem?

-Tudo bem, Lily... Só espero que o que aconteceu há poucos minutos atrás não estrague a nossa lua-de-mel. – retrucou o Maroto, revirando os olhos e se dirigindo para o início do tapete, onde entraria junto com sua mãe. Lily seguiu-o, indo encontrar-se com o seu pai.

**_Quando a gente gosta, o amor é um caso sério  
_****_E tem lá os seus mistérios pra contar  
_****_Mas você divide, na metade,  
_****_um desejo no olhar_**

Quando o relógio indicou onze horas da manhã, uma suave música preencheu o ambiente, enquanto James e Sarah atravessavam o caminho indicado pelo tapete, na direção do altar. Já acordado e sorridente, o juiz de paz fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça, dando as boas-vindas; com lágrimas ameaçando saltar dos olhos castanhos, Sarah Potter deu um beijo no rosto do filho e disse:

-James Potter, meu filho... Agora, é a sua vez de iniciar uma família. Que você e Lily sejam muito felizes juntos.

-Obrigado, mamãe. – respondeu o moreno, sem conseguir conter um sorriso ansioso. Logo a seguir, a pequena orquestra começou a tocar a marcha nupcial, anunciando a entrada da noiva: Lily, de braços enlaçados com o pai, estava realmente deslumbrante no belo vestido branco; o buquê estava repleto de lírios, a flor preferida da ruiva.

Quando pai e filha chegaram junto do altar, o Sr. Evans entregou a mão de Lily para o seu genro, não sem antes dizer:

-Espero que você faça a minha filha uma esposa feliz, James, assim como eu a fiz uma filha feliz na minha família. Confio em você.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo, Sr. Evans, que Lily estará segura comigo. – respondeu James, enlaçando o seu braço com o da noiva; eles se ajoelharam em frente ao juiz, que iniciou a cerimônia.

**_Quando a gente gosta  
_****_Vale a pena qualquer coisa  
_****_Vale tudo num cantinho pra ficar_**

Como se adiantasse alguma coisa: nem James nem Lily prestaram atenção no que o juiz falava. Afinal, eles estavam mais preocupados em reter na memória as imagens dos passados, mais distante e mais recente, que apareceram e aconteceram naquela última noite.

E agora, que o presente se desenhava com belas cores, eles pretendiam que o futuro se tornasse tão bonito quanto aquele momento estava sendo. Em algum momento da cerimônia, Lily sentiu uma das mãos de James buscar a sua e apertá-la de modo doce. Ela foi, quase que automaticamente, dispersa das suas lembranças e, num olhar de esguelha, viu que o rapaz lhe sorria de modo apaixonado. A ruiva retribuiu o sorriso, que se alargou quando ele levou a mão dela até os lábios, beijando-a com ardor.

-Você está linda... – ele sussurrou num tom rouco. Lily corou um pouco e umedeceu os lábios lentamente.

-E eu também te amo. – ela murmurou em resposta, vendo os olhos de James brilharem ainda mais. Lily sentia que seria capaz de permanecer ali, por horas, a fitar os orbes castanho-esverdeados do moreno, se um pigarreio alto não lhe chamasse a atenção.

-Acho que podemos pular a parte dos votos, não? – gracejou o juiz ao notar que já tinha novamente a atenção dos dois voltada para si. – Os senhores já o fizeram, creio eu. – ambos coraram furiosamente e trocaram um olhar meio cúmplice.

-Desculpe-me, senhor, pode continuar. – Lily disse, meio envergonhada.

-Certo, então. – o juiz falou num sorriso gentil. – Então, como eu estava dizendo... – ele recomeçou, mas a voz dele ficando distante... Distante... _James estava tão lindo..._ O moreno tomou sua mão esquerda entre as suas e fê-la voltar-se para ele. Aparentemente, ele estava ouvindo o que o juiz estava dizendo. Algo na mente de Lily disse que aqueles eram os votos.

**_Um sorriso pra te convencer  
_****_Na luz do olhar_**

A ruiva esboçou um dos seus maiores sorrisos. Era como se tudo ao seu redor fosse composto de vácuo. Ela era incapaz de entender qualquer coisa que o James estivesse falando naquele momento, apesar de saber que ele estava a falar-lhe algo, por causa dos seus lábios se movendo lentamente...

-Aceita...? – ele disse e aquela palavra pareceu despertá-la do "mundo Potter". Lily piscou demoradamente e, sem ter muita noção de onde estava, lançou um olhar confuso para o rapaz.

-Aceitar o quê? – ela questionou e alguns risos prendidos foram ouvidos.

-Lily, o meu... Hã... O que eu disse, no caso. Estamos no nosso casamento, esqueceu?

-Eu... – ela começou, muito vermelha. – Desculpe-me, Jay. É que... – ela pigarreou longamente. – Aceito. – ela falou e ele sorriu de volta.

**_Shananana... Shananana...  
_****_Ele é tudo que faz bem  
_****_Ao meu coração_**

-Sua vez, Srta. Evans. – o juiz falou calmamente. – Repita comigo as seguintes palavras...

-Hã... – ela interrompeu o homem timidamente. – Podemos pular essa parte? – ela falou, muito corada. – Eu acho que não estou suficientemente bem para fazer esse tipo de coisa...

O juiz encarou Lily firmemente, parecendo desconcertado antes de encolher os ombros e suspirar.

-Tudo bem, Srta. Evans. Só pergunte se o Sr. Potter aceita...

-Claro que aceito! – James se precipitou, de imediato.

-Então, com a graça que me foi dada e sob a testemunha do sol que nos ilumina e do Senhor que nos governa... Eu os declaro marido e mulher. – o juiz falou entre um ar sisudo e risonho. – Podem selar o matrimônio.

**_Shananana... Shananana..._**

James sorriu tenuemente e, num gesto carinhoso, acariciou a face de Lily antes de segurá-la gentilmente. Ainda a sorrir, ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou dos lábios da ruiva, beijando-a com ardor enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura com a outra mão. Lily retribuiu o beijo, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do rapaz; nos dedos anelares esquerdos de ambos, surgiram duas grossas alianças prateadas, que brilharam intensamente.

Um pouco acima das cabeças deles, os primeiros fogos de artifício começavam a saudar o início de um novo sonho...

**_Ela é tudo enfim que eu preciso ter  
_****_Ele é tudo enfim que eu preciso ter_**


End file.
